We Two Make One
by Ansha Di's Ananya
Summary: A Sachvi based story...This is an extremely different concept..The characters of this story are not cid officers but actors...that they are presently hope u all like it and lastly SACHVI rocks...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey I'm back with my 2nd story on ff. Sachvi based or Hrisha( hrishikesh+ansha)**

**This story is based on real life I.e cid officers are not real officers but actors as they are in real today...this story includes Sachvi romance offscreen as well as onscreen..**

**I am including myself also in this story I am gonna enjoy hope u guys also enjoy reading it...**

Ansha di came running into my(ananya) room

Ananya...I got scared and replied- ha kya hua kyu subah subah pareshan kar rahi ho...

Ansha di - kuch nahi bas yeh bata rahi thi ki aaj giraftar series k last part ki shooting hai and I'm very excited...

Me - oh! All the best. Vaise aap pehle tu abhi itna excited nahi hoi any thing special..

Ansha di- Nahi issa kuch nahi hai..

Me- Accha baba ok bye now go naa..

Ansha di- ha jaa rahi ho bye!

**Ansha di reached her studio for her shoot..**

**At the shooting..**

BP sir- aaj series ka last episode hai and as I said aaj ansha, janvi aur shraddha ka dance shoot hai..

Aditya- sir lekin yeh log dance kis par kareige

Ansha- sir if u don't mind can I suggest.

BP sir- ya ya sure ansha..

Ansha- sir vo gazar ni kiya hai ishaara ek gaana hai kyu na hum uspe perform kare..

Janvi- ha ansha yeh thik rahe gaya..

BP sir- girls tum logo ko jo karna hai jaldi rehersal karo tab tak I'll Shoot the action sequence..

Shradda- ansha par hame iss par dance kaun sekhayega..

Ansha- I have an idea kyu na mai ananya se help maigo and she called me..

**On the phone..**

Ansha- hello.. Ani. Vo actually I want ur help!

Me- ha bolo na di kya help chahea

Ansha- nahi phone pe nahi bata sakti tu set up aa ja plz ...

Me- accha baba aati ho relax.

**I quickly got ready and headed towards the studio.. As I entered what I saw was just awesome..**

**All the three girls were dressed up beautifully..**

Me- wow! U guys r looking gorgeous..

Ansha di- vo actually hume sabko actually and she was cut by me

Me- di I know that u want me to make u all practise for the dance. I'm right or I'm right..

Shradda di - u r as usual right ananya.. (haha!)

Me- thx so should we start

Janvi- ya gaane 80's ka hai..I'm gonna luv it

**Then I made them learn few steps.. And told them to practice those as I was tried I went and sat besides sachin bhaiya...**

**I called him..**

Me- Hari!...bhaiya hey!

But he didn't reponded..

I again said- hey bhaiya kaise ho?

Again he didn't listen..

Then I carefully noticed that he was staring at my beautiful sister ansha di ..

I thought that is was too weird why is he staring at her..

Then my mind strike with the thought that kahi Hrishikesh bhaiya ansha di ko like tu nahi I ignored..and again started to practice..

**At the end of the day everything went perfectly..and dance squence was shot amazingly and I was proud of my di as she danced beautifully..though she is dance consious..**

**But still that moment of Hrishikesh bhaiya staring at di was coming in front of my eye..**

**Now it is very important for me to know his feeling.**

**A/N- hey guys thanks for reading actually I thought of bring a new concept but I'm not sure that will this gonna work.. Plz plz guys I need ur suggetion. Should I continue? Or u guys need any change in the story? Plz plz review..and if needed u all can pm me also but plz do it..luv u guys..TC bye!**


	2. A change

A/n - I am glad ki bohot logo ne iss new concept ko appreciate kiya. Mere ek reviewer ne mujhe suggest kiya ki mai real name na liko so here we go...

Ab tak-

I felt that Sachin bhaiya has some feelings for purvi di. And now is the time for ananya's plan so get ready guys for our mission "SACHVI"

Ab aage-

**Next day at home-**

I called up bp sir(dcp)- sir maine kuch notice kiya hai plz aap mere help karoge..

Dcp- ya sure batana beta.. Mai teri kya help kar sakta ho..

Me- sir mujhe lagta hai ki sachin bhaiya has some feeling for purvi di

Dcp- so what u want me to do?

Me- can me make a episode centering sachin and purvi di..

Dcp- ananya I can make but you need to be sure ki issa sachmai hai ya nahi... Kahi hamare iss koshish se kuch gadbar na ho gae..

Me- ok sir I"ll inform u tabtak aap plz story par work karna shuro kar degie...

Dcp- ya sure bye beta take care..

Me- thx sir so sweet of u..

Call ended.

Me- mujhe bhaiya se baat karne padegi..

**Then I went to Sachin bhaiya's home**

**At his home..**

Me- Sachin bhaiya hey how r u?

Sachin- hey ananya I'm fine tum kisi ho..

Me- bohot acchi.. Mai apka zada time nahi laugi aur sedha point par aati ho.. Do u love di?

Sachin- kya! Mai... Na...nahi..

Me- bhaiya aapko pata hai na aap mujhse juth nahi bol sakti phir kyu..

Sachin- sorry! Ha mai purvi se bohot zada pyar karta hu... Bohot zada..

Me- phir yeh baat apne unse kyu nahi kahi..

Sachin- Ananya mujhe nahi pata ki purvi bhi mujhse pyar karti hai ya nahi... Jab mujhe yakeen hoga mai tabhi purvi ko apni feeling batao ga..

Me- thik hai bhaiya as u wish bye...

Sachin- bye

**And I came back home..**

**My pov- ab mai aap logo ko ek dusre ki liye feeling realize karva kar hi rahongi...**

and I called up dcp sir- sir our plan is on..

Dcp- yup!(Cool haah!)

A/N- I know yeh bohot zada chota chap tha but actually I'm not comfortable writing in this concept so.. I next chap normal Sachvi story will be there... Plz do review and tell me what do u all feel... Thx for having patience... Plz do do review..*puppy eyes*


	3. Plan Begins

**A/n- hi! I know I'm very very very..late..so here we go with the chapter. Hope u all would enjoy it...**

**Sorry..!*puppy eyes***

**Next morning...**

Purvi-Ananya! Utho...jaldi

Me-Di plz thodi der sonedona 5mins..plz..

Purvi- Ananya uthja mai shooting k liye ja rahi ho..bye!

(I immediately got up)-nahiii...aap nahi ja sakte mai bhi chalaungi..

Purvi-tum kyu chal rahi ho..?

Me- jana hai bus...mai 2mins mai fresh hokar aati ho aap plz wait karna..

Purvi POV- yeh ladhki k dimaag mai pata nahi kya kya chalta rehta hai...(And she shook her head in no..)

**After 5 mins...me and di were at the set...**

**I directly moved to sachin bhaiya...**

Me- sachin bhaiya I have a surprise for u...

Sachin- Surprise! Mere liye..seriously..

Me- ya..likin vo mai aapko bhi nahi daungi..

Sachin- abhi nahi matlab...

Me- Matlab u have to wait till BP sir comes...

Sachin- K...let's see aapka surprise kya hai...

**After 10mins...BP arrived with a brand new case...**

BP sir- Guys this week gonna be a special week...

Daya- Kyu sir kuch special hai..?

BP sir- ha daya iss week hum log full episode disguise mai shoot karenge..

Abhi- Wow! Sir yeh tu bohot interesting hoga..

BP sir- ha abhijeet..chalo mai tum sabko tumhare roles bata deta ho...

**And he tells everything regarding the episode to everyone...**

**It was evening by that time so it was pack up time...the episode will be shoot tomorrow...**

**At my house..in my room..**

**On the phone..**

Me- So bhaiya kaisa laga mera surprise..?

Sachin- Not bad! But agar tumhara plan work nahi kiya tu..

Me- u trust me na..

Sachin- Ofcourse yar..

Me- Bhaiya jitna mai di ko janti ho..usse I can guaranty that..isse di k dil mai aapke liya kuch feeling tu zaroor aainge..

Sachin- tu keh rahi hai tu yeh bhi karke dekh lete hai...

Me-All the best bro! Meri behen ko zada pareshan mat karna..

Sachin-Ananyaaa...

Me- Accha accha thik hai.

Sachin- Bye!

Me- Bye..di ka khayal rakna..

Sachin- Ani..

Me- bye!

And I cut the phone...

My POV- DI aap jald hi mere jiju k pyar ko accept kar logi..I am sure...

**Next morning...**

Purvi- Ananya bye mai ja rahi ho..

Me- Arre di nashta tu karti jaao..

Purvi- Nahi mai set par hi kar laungi..don't worry bye!

Me- ok bye take care...!

**And di went to her set...**

Me thinking- not bad di kitne jaldi hai aapko yeh episode shoot karne ki..I hope iss episode k baad aapki zindagi badal jaaigi..

**A/N- I know bohot chota chapter tha..but u know sabar ka phal meetha hota hai...so plz wait..and reviews mai aapna gussa dikhna..Stay tuned..**


	4. Touchy

Thax guys for reviewing it...I know aap log bohot gussa hai..par as u all know I'm currently working on 3 stories..(Rajvi,Kevi...) And to make it different maine aapne 3rd story WTMO sachvi par convert kardi..jissa ki maine pehle ki clear kar diya tha..my main objective on ff is not to write stories on Rajvi or kevi...my main objective is to write more and more stories on ansha di..either it be rajvi..,kevi or sachvi..it doesn't make any difference...2 me..and ya I know ki sachin is married..so what..daya..shreya..tarika..etc everyone is married..its just fiction guys..for me Rajvi..sachvi..and kevi are same...

I know some people may love kevi more than sachvi...and sachvi more than rajvi..but its not the case with me...

I'm sorry if I have hurt anyone of u really very sorry..maine jab pehle baar kevin ko dekha tu I thought ki di and bhaiya gonna make a wonderful pair...isliye maine ff k liye first kevi story likhdi maine kabhi nahi socha tha kevi ko as a pair itne liking milegi..ki bohot log are saying ki rajvi sachvi sab bakwas hai..kevi r the best...this to inform all the kevi fan..ki plz sentimental mat ho I assure u all ki mai definately bohot sarri kevi stories likhongi..bus app sabka support chahea..

Mujhe bohot sarre reviews mili hai stating ki Rajat sir ne CID chod di hai isliye KEVI is the best...so for this I would say that..hum log ff mai rajat bhaiya k barre mai likhkar hi unke liye aapna pyar prove kar sakte hai..and mai vohi kar rahi ho I love him..as a person and as a actor..I wish that agar mujhe kabhi bhi...gaurav bhaiya ya vikas bhaiya ko milne ka chance mile tu mai vikas bhaiya ko choose karongi...this doesn't mean that mujhe gaurav bhaiya pasand nahi hai..vo bhi..bohot bohot acche hai..but maine iss ff par sabse pehle RAJVI ki story padhe hai so rajvi holds a special corner in my heart..mujhe jo reviews mile hai mujhe usse bilkul bhi bura nahi laga..balki I'll try and take the reviews seriously and uspar improve bhi karongi...


	5. Hole Hole Ho Gaye Ga Pyar

**A/N- Hi! Adk I know aap kya kehna chahte ho..but plz mere story k liye bol jao ki sachin real life mai married hai...plz..and other reviews..(Sorry can't mention the names..) Hope ki mai aap sab ko iss chapter se khush kar paao..plz enjoy the chap with popcorn and cold drink..haha!**

**Next morning..at the set...**

**This episode is Sachvi centric...**

**In the bureau...**

Tring..tring..tring..

Daya-Hello..Cid bureau...

Voice-Hell...oo..s..ir..plz ..mujhe..bac..ha ...lijea...

Daya-Kaun bol raha hai?

Voice-Sii..rr ...m..ai Ka..ra..n..me..re ja..an khat..re mai hai..

Daya- Karan tum iss waqt kaha ho?

Karan- A.T road...plz sir..jaa..ldi aai..ye..

(Phone cut..)

Abhi- Kis ka phone tha daya..

Daya-Abhijeet..koi karan hai uske jaan khatre mai hai...chalo mere sath A.T road..

Abhi-Purvi,sachin...chalo..

**All reached AT road...**

Purvi- Sir vo dekhyeh do gadiya...

Sachin-Ho sakta hai inmaise ek karan ki ho aur ek uss crimimnal ki..

Abhi-Ha sachin..talashi lo dono gadiyo ki..

Sachin-Sir..

**Daya and abhijeet searched the surrounding area and our Sachvi searched the cars...**

**In the car..**

Purvi-Sachin sir yeh dekhyeh mujhe kya mila hai..ek key ring..

Sachin-Dekhao...iss par tu karan ka naam likha hai.. iska matlab yeh red car karan ki hai and black uss dosre insaan ki..good work purvi..

Purvi(smiled)-Thank u sir...

Sachin-Aur dekho kuch milta hai kya...

(Purvi started to search again...)

Suddenly she shouted...

Purvi-Ahhh...mera hath..

Sachin got panicked and he ran towards her...

Sachin-Kya hua purvi u ok na?

Purvi-Ya sir I'm fine...

Sachin- Ansha kya karti ho dekho itni zoor se laga..hai..(There were almost tears in his eyes..)

**Director-CUT...hari kya kiya yar itna accha shot chal raha tha...arre mere bhai..ansha ko sacchi mai todhi lagi hai..tum itna hyper kyu ho gaye acchanak..?**

Hari- Sorry sir...pata ekdum se kya ho gaya tha! Kya hum break le sakte hai..?

Director-Ya sure...

Ansha(thinking)-Pata nahi hari ho ekdumse kya ho gaya tha pagal hai bilkul..

Ansha- Spot!..

Spot boy(SB)-Yes ma'am..

Ansha-Meri make up artist vo mere vanity mai bhej do..

SB-Sure ma'am anything else..

Ansha- ya one orange juice..

SB-ok ma'am...

**All the actors were in their vanity van...except..hari bro...**

Hari-Yeh mujhe ekdumse kya ho gaya tha..mai bhi na..yeh sarri galti ananya ki hai pata nahi kaise story banai..hai..mujhe usse baat karni hogi..

(And he called me...)

**On the phone..**

Hari- Ananya..yeh sab kya hai..?

Me-Kya!kya hai..

Hari-oho...tune aise story kyu di BP sir ko as a case..

Me-Bro aap chahte ho na ki di k dil mai bhi..aapke liye kuch feeling aai..

Hari-Nahi...

Me-Kya!

Hari-Nahi mera matlab hai ki ha..!

Me-tu bhaiya uske liye yeh sab important..hai..

Hari-Liken abhi abhi jo maine kiya na buss pucho mat...

Me-thik hai nahi puchrahi..!

Hari-Matlab..?

Me- Matlab yeh ki mujhe sab pata..hai not bad ha gadi sahi trank par aa chuki hai..

Hari- Tujhe kaise pata...?

Me- Bhaiya vo sab chodo aab pehle jakar di ko tu explain karo..varna mere syco behen pata nahi aapko pagal na samj le..

Hari-Ansha ko syco mat kaho..

Me-Oooo! Sorry..mai tu bhol hi gayi thi..ki ab di akele nahi hai ab tu Jiju bhi hai..kyu!JIJU...

Hari-Ananyaa..

Me-Accha sorry!..ab jaldi jao...

Hari-Par mai kahonga kya..

Me-Vo sab mujhe nahi pata...byee..ab jao all the best...

Hari(confused)-All the best kyu!?

Me-oho...bhaiya aap Ansha di se baat karne ja rahe ho mean aap khud sher ki gufa..mai ja rahe ho..and aaj tu unhone brkfast bhi nahi kiya..matlab bhoka sher...islye..hahah!

Hari- Ananyaa...

Me-bye...!

(I quickly kept the phone before further ladhai...)

**On the set...**

Hari- pata nahi kya bolonga ansha se...come on hari u can do this..

**Suddenly he saw SB going towards ansha's vanity with the juice...he immediately called him...**

Hari-Arre suno!

SB-ha sir boliyeh..

Hari- Yeh juice ansha madam k liye hai?

SB- Ya sir..

Hari- Lao mai le jata ho..

SB-Arre sir aap rehne dijia..mai le jaaonga..

Hari-nahi maine kaha na mai le jaonga..

(And he took the plate and glass..frm him..SB smiled and moved away..)

Hari POV- Ananya tu mujhe in sab ki nazaro mai pagal sabit karkar hi rahegi...ansha tumhare liyeh yeh bhi...

**And he knocked and moved inside ansha's vanity..**

Ansha-Hariii...tum yaha...

Hari-Ha vo socha abhi jo hoa...(and he stopped coz he was too embarrased..)

Ansha-Pari!tum jao mai apne make up k liye thodi der mai bulati ho..ok!

Pari(Makeup artist)- ok! Ma'am

Ansha(understanding his state put her hand over his shoulder)-Its ok hari ho jata hai...

Hari-Thx yar..mujhe samaj ne k liye..

Ansha-Vaise agar tum bura na mano tu ek baat pucho..?

Hari- Ha zaroor..

Ansha- Tumhe aachanak se kya ho gaya tha?

Hari-Pata nahi..yar..mujhe bhi samaj nahi aa raha...ho sakta hai yeh sab stress ki vajh. Se ho raha ho..

Ansha-Stress!..aur tumhe..I can't believe it..

Hari- Kyu! Mujhe stress nahi ho sakta..

Ansha- Nahi vo tum hamesha kehte ho na ki tum cool rehte ho isliyeh...

Hari-Tumhara matlab mai cool nahi ho...

Ansha-Tum aur cool..no ways..

Hari-Accha thik..bye...

Ansha-Arre suno sorry mai tu mazak kar rahi thi..

**But he didn't listen and went frm there...**

Ansha POV- aaj hari ko ho kya gaya hai..pehle tu issa nahi karta tha..aaj iss mere baatoka itna bura lag gaya ki gussa hokar chala gya..yeh pehle to issa nahi..God knows..kya hua hai isse...

(Suddenly there was a know on her door..)

Ansha-Yes!

Man- Ma'am shot ready hai..

Ansha- ok coming!

**And finally after 1 hour the shooting was done perfectly...**

**In the evening(Pack up time)**

(Ansha was waiting for her car...after 2 mins..the driver came running..)

Driver-Ma'a..m v..o ga..di kharab ho ..gayi ..hai..

Ansha-What! Gadi kharab ho gayi...no! Ab mai ghar kaise gaungi...tum ek kaam thik se nahi kar sakte ho..what u what now..jao..aur galdi kisse mechanic ko bulao mera muh kya dekh rahe ho..jaldi joa...

Driver(scared..)-Jee.. ..dam.. (And he went to call the mechanic...)

**Suddenly one car came and stopped in front of her...**

**And ofcourse with no doubts it was Hari..**

Hari-Aree ansha tum yaha kyu kehdi ho..?

Ansha(Sarcastically)-Hip-soch khel rahi ho aau na hum milkar khelte hai..c'mon yar parking lot mai kadhi ho tu car ka hi wait kar rahi hongi na...

Hari-ansha tum bhi na accha ok mai chalta ho..bye!

(And he was about to go but she stopped him...)

Ansha- Ruko..! Driver mechanic k paas gaya hai..so pata nahi..kab tak..aaiga..so.! Kuch nahi..Its ok tum jao..bye kaal milte hai..(And she turned her face other side..)

(Hari got down and moved towards the other side and opened the door and said)-Betho!

Ansha-Aree hari mai...vo ca..r se c..hali ..jaongi..

(Hari hold her hand and made her sit inside the..car)

(Both smiled evily...)

**On the way back home...**

Hari-Ansha itna natak karne ki kya zaroorat thi ha..tum sedha sedha bhi tu lift maang sakti thi..na..

Ansha-Vo...mai..accha chodo..hari tumne abhi abhi kya kiya..?

Hari-Kya kiya?

Ansha-Hari abhi abhi aapne parking lot mai kya kiya..

Hari- Tumhe lift de..ansha kya bol rahi..ho..

Ansha-Tumne mujhe lift dene k liye kya kiya..?

Hari-Oho! Maine tumhe lift daine k liye tumhare liya car ka door...oh shit!

Ansha-Yeeeppe! Mai jeet gayi...yes..maine kaha tha na mai he jeetongi..

Hari-Anshaaa..mai tumhe chodonga nahi...

Ansha-Rehne do uss din tu bada bada bol rahe thhe..ki tum mere liye yeh sab nahi karoge..haha! Apr maine tumse yeh sab karya hi liya..well done ansha...

**Flashback...1week before..**

**BP sir- Aaj hrishikesh...tumhara centric episode hai..u r ready na?**

**Hari- Ya sir!**

**BP sir- Ok then roll camera action!...:):):) **

**Cid bureau...**

On phone..

Nikhil- Kya! Kaha jee hum abhi aate hai..

Nikhil- Acp sir bandra mai ek laash mili hai...

Acp- Thik hai tum sachin aur purvi jaakar thahkikat(investigation)karo..aur abhijeet ko update kar dena...

Nikhil-ok sir...

**At the crime scene...**

Sachin- Sabse pehle laash kisne dekhi..?

Man1- maine sir...

Purvi-Kya aap inhe jaante hai...?

Man1- Nahi madam...

Nikhil-Kya koi iss janta hai?

Man2-Sir yeh mera dost ashish hai...

Sachin-Kya aapko kisi par shak hai..yeh sab issne kiya hoga..?

Man2-Ha sir yeh zaroor salu bhai ka kam hai..(Guys..not salman khan haha!)

Purvi- Kaha mila yeh salu bhai?

Man2- Malad east..godown no.5

**At east malad godown no.5...**

Sachin-Purvi,Nikhil..aaram se aandar kuch bhi ho sakta hai be careful..

Purvi,nikhil- Ya sir!

(All of them searched...the godown...suddenly they heard 4-5 goons talking to each other..)

Goon1-Ab hame jald se jald yeh sehar chod kar jana hoga..

Goon2- Ha bhai!..chalo jaldi..

Sachin-Arre arre itne jaldi kya hai zara hame bhi tu baato kaha jaa rahe ho...?

Goon3-Kaun ko tumlog..

Goon4-Hatho hamare raste se..

Nikhil-Sir ek kaam karte hai inhe jaane dete hai..jaao..

Goon5-shabash...yeh hui na baat..chalo bhai...

(All were about to leave the godown but our purvi...just shoot one of the goon on his leg...)

Goon1-Bhago CID...

**And there were series on gun shots...and one goon shot sachin...and he was on the floor...**

Purvi-Sachin sirrr...sir utheyeh...nikhil ambulance ko call karo jaldi...

(Within 5mins ambulance was there and sachin was sent to city hospital...)

**At the hospital...**

Doctor-Ab vo katre se baar hai par unhe bed ki zaroorat hai...

Nikhil-thik hai doctor thank u very much..

Doctor-Pleasures all mine..take care of him...

Purvi-Nikhil tum hospital ki sarre formalities puri kardo tabtak mai...sachin sir vo gadi tak lekar jaati ho...

**Parking lot of the hospital...**

Purvi- Aaram se sir..(Sachin's hand was around purvi's shoulder...) Aaiyeh..

**She opened the car door and made him sit on the co-driver seat...**

**And they both drive towards sachin's home...**

**Director-CUT! Great shot guys...pack up..**

Aditya-very good sachin...

Hari-Thank u sir...

Ansha-Aur mai sir...maine bhi tu kitne mehnat ki..

Aditya-Ha ha zaroor u also well down..hahaha!(And he went from there..)

Hari-Aaj mujhe haina..raja wali feeling aa rahi hai...

Ansha(irritated tone)-Kyu?

Hari- Jab tum jaise dost mere liye car the door kholegi...support degi..tu aur kya hoga..my dear ansha..

Ansha-Oh! Hello maine tumhare liye car ka door apne marzi se nahi khola...script mai likha tha issliyeh khola..thik hai to zada udho..mat..

Hari-hmm..par jo bhi ho tumne khola tu na...

Ansha-Ha thik thik hai...and waise bhi I challenge u thode dino mai tum bhi mere liye car ka door kholo ge..

Hari-Tum mujhe challenge kar rahi ho..

Ansha- Ha kyu darr gaye..?

Hari- Hahah! Darr aur mai..darr my foot challenge accepted...

Ansha-Bye!

Hari-Bye! And ha harne k baad runa nahi..u know na I hate tears ansha! Haha! (And he went laughing from there)

**...Flashback end...**

Ansha-Sorry! But tum challenge har gaye...

Hari-Hey! That's cheating..

Ansha-Everything is fear is love and war..baby..

(Hearing this hari started to cough..)

Ansha-u ok na...

Hari-Hmm..

Ansha-Chalo its punishment time!

Hari-Punishment..?(He made a face..)

Ansha- Ha accha chalo mere ghar..

Hari-Tumhare ghar kis khushi mai..?

Ansha-Mere jitne ki khushi...chalo na plz..(She made a puppy face...which made hari's heart jump frm inside and unknowingly he said Yes!)

**Within 10mins they were at home...I opened the door..**

Me-Bhaiya aap yaha?

Ansha-Ha maine hi insest kiya tha aane k liye..iss liye aa gaya tumhare bro...

Me(in low voice)-Ab aapne bula tu bro kaise nahi mante..pyar jo karte hai..(This wasn't audible to di but it was audible to bro..)

(He hit me with his elbow..)

Ansha-Kuch kaha tumne..?

Me-Na..hi...

(We all went and sat in the dining room..)

Ansha-Mai change karke kaate ho..

(And she went..)

Me-Bro not bad ha...sidha ghar..mangaye na mere plan ko..

Hari-Hmmm..

Me-Kya hua kuch bol kyu nahi rahe ?

Hari-Jab tujhe pata chalegana k car mai kya hua uske baad yeh question nahi puchegi...

Me-My god kahi di ne aapko propose tu nahi kar diya?

Hari- Ananyaaaa...

Me-accha sorry bolo kya hua?

(And he told me everything..)

Me-What? Di ne aaisa kiya..**meri ansha di**..noways..aap masak kar rahe hona...?

Hari-Nahi sacchi..

Meanwhile di came..

Ansha-Behen bhai ki baate khatam ho gaye ho tu dinner kar liye..

**We all finished our dinner with some chit-chat..and after sometime bro went and we both also went to our bed and slept..**

**Good night...**

**A/N-My god I can't write a bigger chapter than this..hope aap sabko pasand aaya ho..(Crosses)..**

**Plz agar aapko pasan aaya tu plz review karo..and agar nahi pasand aaya tu bhi review karkar mere galtiya baato jisse I can improve...abhi mai tudi kacchi ho...plz reviews r must..DDLJ will soon be updated...next part aa jaiga sabr karo sabar ka phaal metha hota hai..hahah! Bye!tc..**


	6. Plan being unsuccessful !

**A/N- Hey! Guys...sorry for such a late update...par kehte hai na ki sabr ka phal meetha hota hai...so I hope this chap proved to be sweet enough to make u all happy...**

***IMP- In my previous chap I wrote ansha instead of purvi and hari instead of sachin...but frm now onwards I'm gonna write purvi and sachin..and I play the same character..agar anyone of u have any problem plz write in the review aur pm me..thx...**

**Story-**

**Ab tak- We saw that...sachin is in love with purvi di...but he neither is able to tell this to her...and nor he knows that does di loved him or not...So I being a responsible sister taken the task of making di realize her love for him..on my shoulders...So let's see what I do now...!**

**Ab aage-**

**Next morning...**

**I was talking to bhaiya about the plans...**

Me- Hey bhaiya! Kaisa ho..?

Sachin- Yar mai bilkul thik nahi ho...inn plans ki vajhse mujhe raat ko thik se nind nahi aati...

Me- Ohh! Vaise bhai..aapki nind inn plans ki vajhse uddi(blown) hai ya purvi di k vajhse...

Sachin- Stop it ananya...yar yaha mai tension mai ho aur tum ho ki..mujhe cheda rahi ho...

Me- Accha baba sorry...! Vaise u don't worry I'm full sure that today's plan gonna work..

**Suddenly di entered...**

Purvi di- kauna sa plan work karega..!

Me-Di! V..o..mai.. ..se ...baat kar rahi thi...uske birthday ka plan discuss kar rahe the...

Purvi di- Oh! Meghna ka phone..lao..mujhe bhi usse baat karne hai..bohot din ho gaye usse baat nahi kari...

Me- Kya! Vo actually uske tutions hai tu..late ho raha hai...

**On phone..**

Me- Accha meghna mai tujhse baad mai baat karte ho and don't worry plan zaroor work karega...

Sachin-samajh gaya Bye!

Me- Bye!

**Phone ended...**

Purvi di- Ananya tu mujhse kuch chupa tu nahi rahi na...?

Me- Di..m..ai aa..pse kyu kuch chupaongi...issa kuch nahi hai..

Purvi di- Ok ..aacha mai ja rahi ho...bye!

Me- bye! All the best aaj tu aapka memory loss wala case haina...(I realized what I said so I bit my tongue..opps!)

Purvi di- Tujhe kaise pata chala ki aaj kaunse case ki shooting hai..?(She asked with questioning eyes)

Me- Di..v..o ..ha..aapne..hi..kal mujhe bataya tha...

Purvi di- Maine Kab kaha? Ho sakta hai anyways...chal bye!

Me- Bye di!..

**And Purvi di..went..from there...**

My pov- Bach gayi...varna aaj ka sara plan karab jo..jata...hope everything goes well...

**At the set..**

**Today was sachin centric episode..."The case of memory memory loss.." (I am not talking about the case in detail...its a case in which sachin kind of fell in love with a girl name saloni..)**

**After one take was shot...**

**Sachin and purvi di were talking...**

Purvi di- Not bad sachin..bohot accha shot diya...

Sachin- Thx...

(There was silence for 2 mins...)

Purvi di thinking- Yeh aaj sachin ko kya hoga vaise tu sarra samai kuch na kuch bolta rahta hai...par aaj itna chup kyu hai..?

Purvi di- sachin tu thik tu haina...?

Sachin did'nt listen to her...he was continuosly looking at his phone...as if he was waiting for someone's call...and di noticed it...

Purvi di- Kisse k phone ka wait kar rahe ho!

Sachin- nahi...

**Suddenly sachin's phone rang he immediately got up in excitement which was clearly visible on his face...**

**On phone...**

Sachin- Hey saloni..kaise ho?

Saloni- Mai bilkul thik hu tum kaise ho...?

**Meanwhile..purvi thinking..**

Purvi thinking- Kiss ka phone aagaya jise dikhkar sachin itna khush ho gaya...jakar sunte ho...(And she went in the direction where sachin was talking on..phone..)

Sachin- mai bhi bilkul thik ho..aaj shaam tum free ho?

Saloni- Ya!

Sachin- Tu aaj shaam 6 baje ccd mai...thik hai..!

Saloni- Ha! Bye..

Sachin- Bye..

**Here di's pov..**

Purvi pov- yeh kisse milne jaa raha hai...puchte ho...(And she went to him..)

Purvi di- Sachin..aaj shaam tum free ho...?

Sachin- Nahi vo mujhe apne ek dost se milne jana hai..

Purvi di- Oh! Kaun hai vo dost..?

Sachin- Hai ek school friend...sorry mai tum hare sath nahi chal sakta...

Purvi- It's ok..vaise uss friend ka naam kya hai? Mujhe bhi batao...

Sachin(Giving a wierd look..)- Raj vaise tum itne question kyu puch rahi ho...?

Purvi- M..ai..v..o ..isse he..

Sachin- Accha chal bye!..mai chalta..ho..

Purvi- ya..bye!

**After sachin went..**

Purvi pov- Mujhe aaisa kyu lag raha hai..ki sachin mujhse jhut raha hai...(6th sense...is saying this...haha!) Sachin k peeche jakar dekhte ho...

**Meanwhile sachin bhaiya called me...**

Sachin- Ananya tune jaisa kaha tha...maine kar diya? Par r u sure purvi mere peeche aaigi..?

Ananya- I'm 100 percent sure di zaroor aaigi...and for ur satisfaction..mujhe jo karna hai..vo mai abhi kar dete ho...

Sachin- Ok thx bye!

Ananya- Bye!

**...Phone ended...**

**Then I called purvi di...playing my part..**

**...On phone...**

Ananya- Hey di..kya kar rahi..ho..?

Purvi di- Kuch nahi bus aaise hi betheho...thodi der mai shoot resume hoga..

Ananya- Accha..vaise..mai bohot der se sachin bhaiya..ka phone try kar rahi ho..par busy aa raha hai..vo aapke aas-pass hai tu plz phone dena...

Purvi- Nahi vo mere aas-pass nahi hai...vo aapne kisi school friend raj se milne gaya hai...

Ananya- Kya naam bataya?

Purvi di- Raj..

Ananya- Par bhaiya ne mujhe kaha ki vo saloni se milne ja rahe hai...!

Purvi- Kya! Nahi nahi..tujhe galat pata hoga...

Ananya- Nahi di..bhaiya se mere phone par baat hoi hai..shayad bhaiya ne aapse jhut..(She immediately cut me)

Purvi- Ananyaaa.!..sachin kabhi mujhse jhut nahi bolega..and u know that..

Ananya- Ya di I know that par shayad iss baar..unhone aapse..

Purvi di- Nahi aaisa kabhi nahi ho sakta..sachin aur mujhse jhut..aaj tak usne kabhi mujhse jhut nahi bola..vo mera best buddy hai..

**I mummered..**

Ananya(whispered)- ab baat alag hai..ab vo aapke bf nahi hai bf banne wale hai..

Purvi- kuch kaha tune..

Ananya- Ha vo mai keh rahi thi ki..aap kudh hi jakar dekh lo bhaiya..kisse milne gaye hai..

Purvi- Ha yeh thik hai..thx yar..

Ananya- No worry's guplo..

Purvi- Ananyaa..

Ananya- Bye! GUPLO..haha!

My POV- Ab aap jaugi bhaiya ko saloni k sath dekhogi..aapko bura lagega..phir mai uspar thoda sa namak dalongi..Wow! Ananya kya plan hai...keep it up..(I patted my back..)

**In the evening...**

**Purvi di followed sachin bhaiya...(JIJU..) To the ccd..there she booked a corner table frm where she had a full view of him...**

**While she was waiting for someone to come...**

Purvi di(thinking)- Yeh mai kya kar rahi ho..mai kya sach mai sachin par shak kar rahi ho, uska picha kar rahi..ho...nahi mai yeh nahi kar sakti..

**Thinking this she was about to go when she saw sachin hugging a girl..and ya that was none other than saloni...**

**Seeing them like that..purvi di's eyes were popped out..she was just staring at them...and it seemed that she was not in her senses..**

**Both saloni and sachin..were laughing..holding each other's hands..and were making each other eat...**

**When it was too much that she could't control..she moved out in frustration...**

**Seeing purvi move out...both saloni and sachin...shared a high five...**

Sachin- Oh! Thx god..mujhe tu laga ki yeh plan successful hoga hi nahi..

Saloni- Ha..beech mai mujhe bhi aaisa he laga tha..par finally mission accomplished...

Sachin- Ananya ne kafi accha plan banaya tha...(Thx..I know..zada tarif mat karo..haha!)

Saloni- Vo tu hai..and ab mujhe bhi yakin ho gaya hai ki..purvi loves u...nahi tu purvi ko jealousy nahi hote..

Sachin- Hmm.. But thx yar agar tum iss sab mai hamari help nahi karte tu..shayad yeh kabhi naho ho pata..thx a lot..

Saloni- Itna formal hone ki zaroorat nahi..hai...u r most welcome...

Sachin- Ab ghar chaleh...

Saloni- ya sure..

**And they both went from there...sachin dropped her at her home..and drived back his home...**

**Meanwhile in my home..**

**Purvi di came..crying and running..and went inside her room..and slammed the door hard...**

**Seeing her like this I felt bad but "Aaise bade bade aashiqo k sath aaise choti choti baate hote rahte hai"...and this was imp For her to make her realize her love for him...**

**I went and banged the door...**

Ananya- Di...open the door..hua kya hai...kholo darwaza...

Purvi di shouted- mujhe abhi kissi se baat nahi karne...tu yaha se jaa...plz...

Ananya- Arey di hua kya hai mujhe tu atleast batao...

Purvi di- Nahi mujhe ab bass mamma se baat karne..hai..leave me alone..

My pov- Oh no! Agar di ne yeh sab mamma ko bata diya tu vo foren yaha aa jaingi and sara plan fail ho jaiga...nahi...mujhe di ko rukna hoga..

Ananya- Di..plz darwaza kholo...

**After waiting for 2 mins...**

Ananya- Thik hai mat kholo..mujhe pata tha...aap mujhe pyaar nahi karti..varna abhi tak dawaza khol chuki hoti..mat kholo mai jaa rahi...ho..and mai ab aapse cutty..mai aapse baat nahi karongi..(Isse kehte hai..Emotional blackmailing..!)

Purvi di- Khol rahi ho...

**And she opened the door...and I went inside...I made her sat on the bed..and I sat besides her...**

Ananya- Ab batao mujhe kya hua...kisse ne kuch kaha?

Purvi di(crying)- Sachin...

Ananya- Kya! Sachin bhaiya ne kya kaha aapse...

Purvi di- Jhoot...kaha mujhse..vo vaha uss saloni se milne gaya tha..

Ananya- Phir thik hai..

Purvi di- kya!

Ananya- V..o mai..sac..hin bhaiya ne bilkul accha nahi kiya..mai unse baat karungi..

Purvi di- Koi zaroorat nahi hai...

Ananya- Accha di vaise sachin bhaiya..saloni..se mile tu isme aapko itna kyu farak padh raha..hai..ki aap ro rahi ho...

(Di realized that she was really crying...but..why?)

Purvi di rubbed off her tears...and said- Nahi mai kaha ro rahi ho..and plz mujhe koi farak nahi padhta vo pagal sachin kissi se bhi mili I don't care...

Ananya- Relax maine kab kaha ki aapko farak padhta hai..

Purvi di- Ananyaa..jaa yaha se ab...

Ananya- ok bye..and sochna ha..kyu farak padha aapko?

Purvi di- Gooo..(And she pushed me out..)

My pov- Yes...hoho..I have done it..yeppe!

**While inside the room..**

Purvi di- Yaar vaise ananya ne yeh baat tu thik kahi mujhe itna farak kyu padha jab maine sachin ko uss saloni k sath dekha tu mujhe accha kyu nahi laga? Huh! Pata nahi mai soo rahi ho..

**And she slept...**

**Next day on the set...**

Shreya- Hey! Purvi..kaisi hai?

Purvi di- Mai thik ho aur tu?

Shreya- Mai bhi thik ho..accha tujhe pata hai..sachin kaha hai...

Purvi di- Kyu?

Shreya- Arrey vo uska aaj first shot hai..and vo abhi tak aaya nahi hai..bp sir usse daund rahe hai..and uska phone bhi switch off hai...

Purvi di thinking- Hoga uss saloni k sath..tabhi phone switch off hai...par mujhe kya..vo kisi saloni k sath ghoome ya faloni k sath I don't care..

Purvi di- Pata nahi..and plz mujhse yeh sab mat pocha karo...mujhe kya pata..vo kaha hai..

Shreya- Nahi vo tumhe hamesha pata hota haina ki vo kaha hai...issleyeh mai tumse pocha...

**...Flashback...**

**Sachin bhaiya always told purvi di where he is going..and why...**

**One day at the set..**

Sachin bhaiya got a call...

Sachin- Hello..

Voice- Hello kya aap bol rahe hai..?

Sachin- Jee kaheyeh...

Voice- Mai AB bank se bol raha ho..vo aapne credit card k liye apply kiya tha...!

Sachin- ya ya!

Voice- So mr. Sachin aap abhi aakar bank mai kuch formalities puri kar dijiyeh..

Sachin- Thik hai mai half an hour mai aata ho..

...Call ended...

**Sachin bhaiya then went to purvi di...**

Sachin- hi! Purvi..

Purvi- hi!

Sachin- Vo actually mai bank jaa raha tha tu socha tumhe batado..

Purvi with questioning eyes- tum yeh mujhe kyu bata rahe ho...

Sachin- Nahi agar koi mere barre mai puche tu atleast tumhe tu pata ho..

Purvi- Ha vo tu thik hai..par tum yeh baat directly bp sir ya nikhil aur pankaj ko bhi tu bata sakte thhe mujhe kyu bataya...

Sachin- v..o m..ai bye! Mujhe late ho raha hai..

Purvi- Areey suno tu sahi...

**But bro did'nt listen and he went frm there...**

**...Flashback ended...**

Shreya- Mujhe laga ki sachin tume itne choti se baat bata sakta hai..tu shayad aaj bhi bataya hoga...

Purvi- Yeh tumhe kaise..pata..

Shreya- Areey mere purvi..yeh baat haina set par sabko pata hai...ki sachin tume bina batai..kahi nahi..jata...

Purvi- Par iss baar usne mujhe kuch nahi bataya..kuch nahi...(And a tear roll down her eyes...but he quickly wiped them before shreya could see them..and she ran..away..to avoid further discussion..)

**After 2 hours..sachin came..back on the set..**

BP sir- Sachin kaha thhe tum...

Sachin- Sir vo actually meri thodi tabyat kharab thi..issleyeh thoda late ho gaya..aur mera phone bhi switch off tha..sorry sir..

BP sir- Koi baat nahi par agli baar se ek baar inform kar dena..

Sachin- thik hai..sir...

BP sir- Saloni kaha hai..tumhe kuch idea hai..?

Sachin- Nahi sir mujhe pata nahi vo kaha hai...

Purvi di thinking- Dekho tu kitna innocent act kar raha hai..jaise yeh saloni ko janta hi nahi...

BP sir- Chalo..sachin tum yeh aage ki script padh lo..aaj yeh memory loss wale episode ko khatam karna hai..

Sachin- Thik hai..sir..

**And he went towards his vanity...**

**After 10 mins Saloni came...she was also ordered to be ready for the shoot...**

**Saloni was moving towards sachin vanity when...di stopped her..**

Purvi di- Kaha jaa rahi ho..?

Saloni- Yeh sachu k vanity hai..tu mai ofcouse usise milne jaa rahi ho..

Purvi di- Oh! Just shut up..and yeh sachu sachu kya laga rakha hai...

Saloni- Tumhe kya problem hai..mai usse jo bhi bulo..and mai usse sirf pyar se yeh bulati ho..

Purvi di- Apna yeh pyar haina...set k bahar dekhana.. Yaha nahi..understand..

Saloni- Tum tu aaise gussa ho rahi ho jaise..sachin tumhara boyfriend hai..and mai usse pyar se bula...rahi..ho..and plz u stay out of this..

(And she opened the vanity's door..)

Purvi di- whatever! Par Pehle mai yaha aai thi tu pehle sachin se mai milongi...

Saloni- Oh hello madam..yaha first come first service nahi chal rahi..ki jo tum pehle jaogi...

Purvi di- bye( and saying this she entered...the vanity...)

**And here saloni is smiling and..singing..**

**Ho gaya hai tujhko tu pyaar sajna...ho gaya tujhko tu pyaar sajna...**

**And she went frm there singing...**

**Inside the vanity...**

**Sachin was changing his shirt when purvi entered...**

**Seeing sachin..without shirt..purvi immediately turned to the other side...**

Purvi di- Sachinn..

Sachin- Purviii..

Purvi di- Kya kar rahe ho jaldi shirt pehno...

Sachin- Pehn raha ho..tumhe knock karke aana chahiyeh tha na...

Purvi- Ab aa gayi..baat karni thi tumse

Sachin- Shukar hai..sirf shirt change kar raha..tha...nahi tu tum..

Purvi di- Chiii...sachin..

Sachin- Ho gaya..ab tum aakhe khol sakti ho...

Purvi opened her left eye..assuring that he was worn his shirt..she opened her right eye also...

Sachin- Ab batao..aaise kya baat karni thi ki tum..do minute ruk nahi sakte thi..

Purvi di- Sachin tumne sab se bahar jhoot kyu bola..ki tumhari tabyat thik nahi hai...?

Sachin- Jhoot aur maine..

Purvi di- Ha jhoot aur vo bhi tumne...vaise ab yeh tumhare liye..bohot common chiz ho gayi na jhoot bolna...

Sachin- purvi tum yeh kya bol rahi ho..tum thik tu ho..?

Purvi di- Sachin mai thik ho par shayad tumhe kuch hoa..hai..

Sachin- Mujhe..kya hua?

Purvi di- Ab zada innocent baane ki zaroorat nahi..hai..tumne mujhse jhoot bola..chalo thik hai..par aaj tu tumne sabse jhoot kaha..how could u sachin..?

Sachin- Listen purvi maine jhoot nahi bola..thik hai..

Purvi-Oh really..! Tu kal tum shaam ko Raj se milne gaye the...

Sachin- Ha!

Purvi di- Vaise I must say..raj k upar vo red frock bohot accha lag raha tha...

Sachin- Purvi..v..o vo..m..ai..

Purvi- Ha..ab vo vo mai mai..karo..and if I'm not wrong tu aaj subah bhi...tum uss saloni k sath thhe...

Sachin- Nahi..purvi mere tabyat sachhi kharab thi...I know maine kal tumse jhoot bola..but I'm really sorry for that...and trust me..mai..(And she cut him)

Purvi di- Trust! Wow..sachin..tumhe abhi bhi lagta hai..ki mai tumpe trust karongi..no never..ab mai tumpar kabhi trust nahi karongi...

Sachin- Purvi baat samjne ki koshish karo..

Purvi di- Kya koshish sachin..mujhe lagta tha..ki tum mujhse aapni sarri baate share karte ho..but I was wrong..shayad aaj tak jo bhi tumne kiya..vo sab bhi ek jhoot tha ek dikhava tha..hamari dosti, tumahra concern sab kuch bas jhoot tha...

Sachin- Purviiii..(And he was about to slap her..but he stopped...)

Purvi di- Sachin ab tum mujh par hath othaoge apne purvi par..sorry sachin but u what now u have lost me...u have lost ur best buddy forever

**She was crying badly..and saying this she ran...frm there...**

**Saloni who was waiting for them..saw purvi crying and running..so she immediately ran to sachin..**

Saloni- Sachin vo purvi...

Sachin(crying)- Saloni..maine aapne purvi ko kho diya...

Saloni- Kya bol rahe ho sachin hua kya hai...?

Sachin(crying)- M..ai..pur...vi par Hath ..uthane..wala tha...

Saloni- What? Have u lost it sachin tum aaisa kaise kar sakte ho...

Sachin- Vo mujhse galti se...usne kaha ki hamare dosti ek jhoot..hai..

Saloni- tu tumne itne choti se baat k liye uspar hath uthane wale the..

Sachin- Choti se baat..tumhe yeh baat choti lagte hai... Maire liye mere aur purvi ki dosti hi sab kuch...hai..maire zindagi..etc sab kuch..aur uss dosti ko purvi ne jhoot kaha..aur tumhe yeh choti se baat lag rahi hai..

Saloni- Look sachin..ham ladhkiya na..hoti bohot emotional hai..par hame..ladhko k emotions samaj mai nahi aate..ham hamesha dil se sochte hai..and I'm sure ki purvi ko lag raha hoga ki tumne mere liye uspar hath uthaya..I hope tum samaj rahe ho jo mai keh rahi..ho..

Sachin- Ha saloni mai samaj raha hu..par ab mai kya karo..mujhe kuch samaj nahi aa raha..

Saloni- I think abhi tumhe purvi ko thoda time dina hoga...iss sab se bahar nikalne k liye..

Sachin- Thik hai..thx yar..

Saloni- Ur most welcome..

**At the parking lot of the set...**

**Abhijeet saw purvi crying...**

Abhi- Areey purvi kya hua tum ro kyu rahi ho?

Purvi wiping her tears- Nahi vo mere aank(eyes) mai kuch chala gaya tha...isleyeh..

Abhi- r u sure!

Purvi- Ya..sir..thx..

Abhi-My pleasure..

**Then purvi di drived back home...**

**When she entered..I saw her crying and asked the same question that abhi asked..and purvi di gave the same answer..but I sensed something wrong...**

Me- Di mere taraf dekho...aur plz mujhe baato kya hua hai..?

Purvi di cried loud and hugged me...

Purvi di(crying)- Ananya sachin ne mujh par hath uthane wala tha...

Me- Kya! Sachin bhaiya...aap par hath uthane wale the..par kyu?

**And she told me everything that..happened...**

Me- Di ab rona band karo...and aao thoda sa kha lo..then take rest...thik hai..chalo good girl...

Purvi di..- Thik hai..mai mai change karke aati ho..

Me- Hmm..

And she went inside..

Me- Bhaiya ne di par hath kaise utha sakte hai...nahi kuch tu chot raha hai...zaroor iss sabke peche kuch aur hi baat..hai...ek baar di so gaye usk baad bhaiya se baat karte ho...

**After an hour...di had her dinner and she slept...**

**Then I called bhaiya...**

**On phone...**

Me- hello...

Sachin- hello ananya...

Me- Bhaiya aapne...

Sachin- I know Ananya I'm really sorry maine yeh sab jaan buchkar nahi kiya...

Me- bhaiya bhaiya..relax I know..apne yeh sab jaan buchkar nahi kiya...

Sachin- Ananya ab kya hoga..purvi mujhse dur hojaigi...

Me- Bhaiya aaisa kuch nahi hoga...mai hoo na...mai di se baat karongi...

Sachin- thik hai...bye!

Me- Bye!

...Call ended...

Me- Bhaiya maine aapse keh tu diya k mai di se baat karungi...but kya di mere baat samjaingi...?

Pata nahi..kal kya hoga...

**A/n- Ahh! Finally done...loved writing it..hope u all also loved reading it...**

**Q. Kya purvi di mere baat samjaingi...?**

**Q. Kya mera aur sachin bhaiya ka plan succesful hoga..?**

**Stay turned...u know more...**

**Thanks for reading it do review...and give suggestion about the thing I asked in the beginning...love u all..**

**Love**

**-Ananya**


	7. Barish ka pyar

**A/N- Look guys...marna mat...I know I'm really very very very late so...sorry...maaf kardo ...**

**But promise this chap is gonna bhi a fun to read...plz read and review.. I just wanted to make u guys aware that this story includes me as a character so that's why I write sachin bhaiya and purvi di...instead of sachin and purvi so it was just for ur u already knew it then just ignore it... Thx **

**Story-**

Ab tak- We saw that...sachin bhaiya and I have planned to make di feel jealous so that she can realize her love for him...but all went wrong...Di started ignoring bhaiya and she supposed that he is lying her becoz of saloni and in that frustration sachin bhaiya was about to slap di..and becoz of this purvi di is all the more upset and angery from sachin bhaiya...

**Ab aage-**

**In the morning..**

**I was really worried how to make di agree to talk to bhaiya and so I was continously walking to and fro thinking...just then di came..and gave a weird look to me..and said**

Purvi di- Marathon mai bagna hai..?

Me- kya?

Purvi di- Nahi mera matlab hai...kab se dekh rahi ho idhar se udar chakar laga rahi hai issleyeh I thought...may be..

Me- Kya di aap bhi na..vo sab chodo mujhe aapse bohot imp baat discuss karni hai..

Purvi di- Bol na...kya baat hai..?

Me- Di vo sachin...(She cut me)

Purvi di- Naam mat le uska...samajta kya hai apne aapko..ha..uss pagal saloni k liye mujhe ignore karega..huh!

Me(giving weird expresion)- Saloni...yeh kaha se bich mai aa gayi..?

Purvi di- What do u mean by kaha se vo hamesha se hi mere aur sachin k bech thi...

Me- Tu aap saloni ko likar bhaiya se gussa ho..?

Purvi di- Obviously...nahi tu aur kya reason hoga..!

Me- Nahi mujhe laga ki bhaiya ne aap par chilaya isseleyeh...aap

Purvi di- Vo maine hi kuch zada bol diya tha...usme uss ki koi galti nahi hai...

Me- Pakka..

Purvi di- Ha..mai sirf saloni k vajah se gussa ho usse..!

Me- Thank god...mai tu darr hi gayi thi..

Purvi di- Kya! Matlab mai sachin se gussa ho isse tujhko koi problem nahi...

Me- nahi nahi mujhe bohot problem hai isseleyeh tu mai aapse bol rahi thi ki..app ek baar jakar bhaiya se baat karo and trust me..sab thik ho jaiga..

Purvi di- Thik hai tu keh rahi hai...tu mai usse baat kar leti ho..

Me- Thank u..! Accha mai...tution ja rahi ho kal test..hai..

Purvi di- Thik hai..mai bhi chalti ho..

Me- Kaha?

Purvi di- Arrey abhi tu tune kaha sachin se baat karo..tu issleyeh..usse baat karne ja rahi ho...

Me- Nahiiii...(She stared at me)..mera matlab hai..abhi kaha jaugi..bahar barish ho rahi hai..

Purvi di- Ha..vo tu hai..thik hai..bye! Jaldi jaa late ho jaigi...

Me- ya..bye...!

(And I went frm there...)

Purvi di's Pov- ek minute...mai Ananya ki badi behen ho ya vo mere badi behen...hai...subah se mai sirf usski baat maan rahi..ho that's not done..balki usse meri baat maani chahiyeh...mai yeh baat bilkul nahi manungi..mai aaj shaam ko hi sachin k ghar jati ho..

**Meanwhile I informed sachin bhaiya..that di is ready to talk to him...**

**On phone...**

Me- Di mangai...

Sachin bhaiya- Sacchi...

Me- Mucchi...aur vo aapse abhi milne aane wale thi...

Sachin bhaiya- Aane wale thi matlab...?

Me- Matlab yeh ki maine di ko bul diya ki vo aapse kal mile..

Sachin bhaiya- kal kyu...?

Me- Arrey mere bro..agar di abhi ghar aai..tu unhe jealous kaisse karengi...saloni di tu apne ghar par hai..na..

Sachin bhaiya- Jealous karenge..matlab we r still working on r first plan...?

Me- Ya...bhaiya...that's why mai di ko aapke ghar aaine se rukh rahi thi..

Sachin bhaiya- Hmm.. Smart..

Me- Bachpan se ho..

Sachin bro- bachpan se tu aaise bol rahi hai jaise..abhi budi(old) ho gaihai...

Me- Tu mai abhi bacchi nahi hu..

Sachin bro- Whatever..

Me- Whatever..

Sachin bro- bye..

Me- bye...

**Phone ended...**

**In the evening...**

**..sachin's door bell rang..**

**He went and opened the door...**

**And he was completely shocked to see purvi there...**

Sachin- Purvi tum yaha...?

Purvi- Ha vo..mujhe tum kuch baat karni thi..

Sachin- Oh! Bolo..kya baat hai...?

Purvi- Yahi door pai kehde kehde...?

Sachin- Oh! Sorry..aaona andar..

Purvi(looking around)- Hmm...tumhara ghar tu bohot hi sundar hai...!

Sachin- Hai vo maine...apne..(She cutted him..)

Purvi- pata hai...yeh sab tumne nahi kiya...aunty ne kiya hoga...

Sachin- Nahi maine aaisa kab kaha...Mom and dad tu delhi mai hai.

Purvi- Oh...tu saloni ne kiya hoga...nahi..(She said sarcastically...)

Sachin- Purvi tum phir...shuru hogai..

Purvi- Accha sorry...

Sachin- Anyways tum kuch logi...juice or coffee..

Purvi- Hmm..bahar barish ho rahi hai..tu kya chai mil sakti hai...

Sachin- At ur service madam...

(Saying this he went inside the kitchen...)

**In the kitchen...**

Sachin's POV- Yaar yeh Ananya ne tu kaha tha...ki purvi kal aaigi..tu yeh abhi kaha se aagai...

Mai Ananya ko call karta ho..

(And he called me up...but I didn't pick up his call..as I was in my tutions...)

Sachin bhaiya- Yar yeh ananya apne phone kyu nahi receive kar rahi..hai..ab mai kya karo..hmm let me think..ya I'll make her jealous..par bina saloni k kaise...jo bhi ho mai itna accha muka nhi chod sakta...

**Tea was ready...so he...poured it in two cups and went in the drawing room...**

Sachin- Yeh lo tumhari chai...

Purvi- Thank u...vaise vo painting vaha wall par tune banai hai..bohot acchi hai..

Sachin- Nahi nahi vo maine nahi saloni ne banai hai...

Purvi- huh! Vaise itne bhi koi..acchi nahi hai...thik hai...

(Sachin was laughing under his throat...)

Purvi- Chai acchi..hai..

Sachin- thanks..tumhe kya baat karni thi...?

Purvi- Vo yeh ki I'm sorry uss din k liye...maine kuch zada hi bol diya...

Sachin- Ha aur maine bhi tum par kuch zada hi chiladiya...I'm also sorry...

**Just then sachin's phone rang...**

**Incoming call...Saloni..:):)**

Sachin bhaiya thinking- What a timing...ab maza aaiga...

Sachin- excuse me...

(And he went frm there...)

Here purvi di...is boiling out off anger..

Purvi di pov- Saloni saloni...tang aa gayi ho mai iss naam se...aur sachin..vo tu pura pagal hai...itna pareshan kar raha hai..mujhe ab dekho mai iss kaise pareshan karti ho...now just wait and watch Sachin...what I'll do..

**After a while...sachin came back and saw purvi trying to get hold of her scarf that has probably flown out in the balcony...(Hope u all understood)**

Sachin- Purvi kaha ja rahi ho...bahar barish ho rahi hai...and tumhari tabyat...karab ho jaigi..

Purvi- Sachin paar vaha dekho(pointing towards the floor of the balcony) mera fav. Scarf ud gaya hai..

Sachin-c'mon purvi ek scarf hi tu hai..relax..jab barish band ho gaige na tu lelena..

Purvi- Nhi nhi nhi.. Mujhe abhi chahiyeh...abhi..

Sachin- accha thik hai..mai andar se umbrella lekar aata ho..

Purvi- No..aaise hi chale jao..thoda sa gila ho gae tu ghul thodhi jaoge..

Sachin- Purvi par..(She cut him..)

Purvi*puppy eyes*- Tum mere liye itna nahi kar sakte..

Sachin who couldn't deny coz di was looking so cute that no-one could say 'No' to her..said- Thik hai lata ho...

**And he went in the balcony to get her scarf...as soon as he went out..purvi closed the door of the balcony...and smiled..**

Purvi pov- huh! Mujhe ignore kiya uss saloni k liye ab bhigo thodi der barish mai...

Meanwhile sachin banged the door..

Sachin- Purvi open the door...purvi darwaza kholo..purvi purvi..(But she didn't listen...)

(I know this is very bad what purvi di did...but jo hota hai acche k liye hota hai...so just relax..)

Sachin pov- Yeh purvi pagal vagal ho gai hai kya..mujhe bahar band kar diya..oh god kitne thand lag rahi hai...purvi darwaza kholo..(He shouted..)

**Purvi decided to open the gate after 10mins..but somehow she slept...**

**After half an hour..**

**Purvi di woke up and looked at the time.. And she was shocked..**

Purvi- OMG aadha ganta ho gaya...sachin! shit..and she ran and quickly opened the door..and found sachin lying at the floor and shivering due to cold..

Purvi- Sachin utho..oh no isse tu bohot tezz bukhar ho gaya hai..mujhe isse ander lekar jana hoga...

And she took him to his room and made him lay down...

Purvi- yeh maine kya kar diya..sachin aakhe kholo..sachin plz..(She had tears in her eyes..) Look I'm sorry plz aankhe kholo..

Yeh tu pura bheeg gaya hai..mai iski shirt change kardeti ho...

**And she made him sit and she opened his shirt bottons..and removed it..then she went to his wardrobe and took out another shirt and made him wear that...(Guys..ab lowers change karne ko mat kehna..*wink*)**

**Then she went to the kitchen..took some ice water and one small towel..**

**She went in the room..sat besides him..dipped the towel in water and then placed it at his..forehead..(Imagine the scene bohot common hai..)**

**Soon...his fever was under control...and slowly he was gaining his consious..**

Purvi- Sachin tum thik tu hona..?

Sachin- Ha I'm fine..

Purvi- I'm really sorry..mujhe aaisa nahi karna chahiyeh tha..I'm sorry..(She held her ears..!)

Sachin- It's ok..but tumne to full plan bana liya tha mujhe upar puhochane ka...(Suddenly purvi put her hand over his mouth..)

Purvi- Shhh.. Plz..aaisa mat bolo trust me it was just a mistake..

Sachin- I completely trust u purvi..

Then he forwarded his hand and rubbed her tears off..

Purvi- accha ab yeh dawaai kha lo..(And she gave him the medicine he took it without any tantums like a good boy...haha!)

Sachin- purvi ab mai thik ho..bohot late ho gaya hai..tumhe ab ghar jana chahiyeh..

Purvi- Mai kahi nhi jaa rahi ho..

Sachin- Purvi but I'm alright now tum tension mat lo..

Purvi- Kya tension mat lo..agar tumhe kuch ho jata tu mera kya..(And she stopped..) ..v..o mera matlab m..ai ..bohot..guity feel karti

Sachin- plz purvi tumhe guilty feel karne k zaroorat nahi hai..and ab ghar jao plz...

Purvi- Maine keh diya na ki mai nahi ja rahi that all no more discussion..now..mai yahi ho..ab apne aankhe band karo..and sou jao..

Sachin- Tum kaha sougi..

Purvi- Mai yaha uss couch par ho..don't worry and agar raat ko kuch bhi chahiyeh hona tu mujhe uthalena..

But sachin was lost in her...

Purvi- Sachin..kya dekh rahe ho..plz close ur eyes and so..jao..

**Soon sachin fell in deep sleep..and purvi also settled herself on the couch...**

**After every 30 mins purvi used to open her eyes...and assure that sachin is fine...and then again would sleep..**

**This continued till purvi fell in deep sleep...**

**In the morning..around 7 am**

**Purvi opened her eyes..and looked at sachin but he was not there..she quickly got up and searched for him..then she heard some sound In the kitchen..**

Purvi- sachin kya kar rahe ho...?

Sachin- Good morning..maine socha ki tum sou rahi ho tu apne liye coffee bana lo..

Purvi- Tum mujhe utha sakte thhe na..?

Sachin- Ha par tum bohot Ghari nind mai thi..isslyeh..

Purvi- Accha ab jao mai bana dete ho..

Sachin- arre nahi purvi mai bana longa..mujheko aadaat..hai

Purvi- Ab apni aadat badal lo aur meri aadat dal lo..

Sachin- matlab?

Purvi(realized what she said)-n..ahi..ku...ch nhi..tum jao and fresh ho jao..

Sachin- purvi..

Purvi- Jao..

Sachin- thik hai ja raha ho..tum dant kyu rahi ho..

Purvi- Kyuki tum sun nahi rahe ho...jaldi jao..

**And sachin went in the bathroom...**

**In the bathroom..**

**Sachin looked himself in the mirror..**

Sachin(self talk)- Yeh shirt...? Maine tu kal yellow colour ki shirt pehni thi..par yeh blue kaise ho gai...

Oh! Purvi..(And he smiled) omg its so amazing..pehle baar bimaar hokar itne khusi mil rahi hai..ab mai yeh aur vo yellow shirt kabhi nahi daunga..yeppee! Hohooo..

Purvi(shouted frm outside)- Sachin u ok na...chila kyu rahe ho..?

Sachin bit his tongue and hit his head lightly...there was a cute smile on his face..

**Soon he came out and went in the dining hall area..**

Purvi noticed his smile and asked- Bathroom mai aaisa kya dekh liya ki iss dull face pe sunshine aa gayi..

Sachin- Pyar..

Purvi- kya!?

Sachin- v..o p..yara sa machar..

Purvi- Kya bol rahe ho machar vo khoon chusne vala aur pyara..lagta hai..fever abhi bhi dimaag mai hai...

Sachin- fever dimaag mai nahi dil mai hai..

Purvi pov- yeh pagal ho gaya hai..anyways mai jakar fresh ho jati ho..yaha iske sath rahi tu mai bhi pagal ho jaungi

Purvi- Mai fresh hokar aati ho..

Sachin- Fresh hokar aati ho matlab? Tum mere kapde pehnogi..

Purvi- for ur kind info. Mr sachin jab aap bathroom mai uss machar k sath..baat kar rahe the na tab maine driver se apne kapde mangvaliyeh..now if u allow me can I go?

Sachin- Ya sure..

**And purvi went in the bathroom..here sachin..is still smiling..**

**Suddenly..purvi called out sachin..**

Purvi(shouted)- Sachinnn...idar aao..

And sachin went near the bathroom..

Sachin- Ha purvi bolo..kya baat hai..?

Purvi- Andar aao plz..

Sachin(shocked) pov- yeh purvi mujhe andar kyu bola rahi hai..kahi kuch..nahi..

Sachin- purvi tum thik tu ho mai andar kaisa aa sakta ho..dekho mai vaise type ka ladhka nahi ho jaisa tum samaj rahi ho..

Purvi- Oh hello mai bhi vaise type ki ladhki nahi ho jaisa tum samaj rahe ho...mera hath pasgaya hai..issleyeh bola rahi thi...

Sachin- oh...(And he went inside...)

And carefully removed her hand...

Sachin- kya kar rahi thi..jo hath phas gaya..?

Purvi- Tap on karne k koshish...

Sachin- Peche hato mai..on kar deta ho..

**As soon as purvi...lifted her leg to come forward her leg slipped..and she held sachin's shirt..and due to this sudden jerk shower got on becoz of sachin's elbow...**

**So the scene was like...purvi in sachin's arm and both under the shower...lost In each others eyes..**

**Bg...(A/n- sorry guys aur koi ganna mila hi nahi..I know it's really really Sensuous..but plz chalta hai afterall it's our sachvi...what say guys...dil tham kar betna...)**

_**tip-tip barsaa paani - 2 paani ne aag lagaayi**_

_**aag lagi dil mein to dil ko teri yaad aayi**_

_**teri yaad aayi to jal uthaa mera bheega badan**_

_**ab tum hi batao sajan main kya karu. **_(Both of them are so lost in each other that they didn't even realized that they were inch apart...*wow*)

_**naam tera mere labon per aayaa tha - 2**_

_**ha maine bahaane se tumhe bulaaya tha**_

_**jhoom kar aa gayaa saavan main kya karu**_

_**tip-tip barsaa paani paani ne aag lagaayi**_

_**aag lagi dil mein to dil ko teri yaad aayi**_

_**teri yaad aayi to jal uthaa mera bheega badan**_

_**ab tum hi batao sajan main kya karu**_

(The gap between them was decreasing each second...*oMg*)

_**duubaa dariyaa mein khadaa main saahil par - 2**_

_**tu bijali bankar giri mere dil par**_

_**chali aaisi yeh paagal pavan main kya karu**_

_**tip-tip barsaa paani paani ne aag lagaayi**_

_**aag lagi dil mein jo toh dil ko teri yaad aayi**_

_**teri yaad aayi to chha gaya mujhpe deewanapan**_

_**mere bas mein nahi mera mann main kya karu**_

(But but but...hold on guys...our very own gentleman...was the first one to get out of that eye-lock...)

He made purvi stand and closed...the shower..both were too embarrased to face each other...

Suddenly purvi looked at sachin who's well built body was clearly visible through his shirt which was now fully denched in water..exposing him...

Purvi thinking while blindly staring at him..- Koi tu rukhlo..! He is soo hot...

Her thoughts were broken by his voice...

Sachin- tum fresh ho gao..and he went out avoiding any eye-contact..

Purvi pov(while banging her head in the wall)- Purvi r u mad tu kya soch rahi thi..pagal ho gayi hai..wo tera bestfriend hai..tu uske bare mai aaisa kaisa soch sakti hai..

Purvi 2(in the mirror)- Relax purvi tune kuch galat nahi kiya hai...it's ok ab vo itna handsome hai tu soch liya..what's wrong in that..

Purvi- What's wrong in that..? Seriously..agar sachin ko pata chall jata na ki mai kya soch rahi thi tu pata nahi kya sochta...

Purvi 2- yahi sochta ki tu usse kitna like karti hai...!

Purvi- Likeee...! Sirf ek baar eye lock hone ko ya..mera aaisa sochne ko like karna nahi kehte...

**Suddenly sachin banged the door..**

Sachin- purvi andar hi so gayi kya...?

Purvi- Nhi aa rahi ho 2 mins..

**And she quickly took a bath and came out...then she went in front the mirror..and start combing her..hair**

**Sachin came inside the room..to call her but as soon as he saw her he was mesmarised by her beauty...he felt like going and giving her a tight hug but he controlled himself..**

Sachin- purvi chalo..maine tumhare liye brkfast banaya hai..

Purvi- Ya just 2 mins...

**And soon they completed their brkfast...**

Sachin- So ab kya kare...?

Purvi- mujhe mera tu pata nahi lekin tum jakar abhi rest kar rahe ho..

Sachin- Nooo! Plz yaar..

Purvi- Accha thik hai tumhe jo karna hai karo...mujhe bus ek book de do..padhne k liye...

Sachin- Vo rahi (pointing towards a shelf that was quite high..) Lelo vaha se bookworm kahi ki..

Purvi- Excuse me tumne mujhe bookworm kaha..

Sachin- Ha tumhe koi problem hai..?

Purvi- Nhi bilkul nahi tum mujhe kuch bhi bulao I don't care..

Sachin-that's better..anyways tum book padho mai..abhi aata ho do minute mai..

Purvi- Thik..hai.

**And sachin went from...**

**After some time...**

Purvi pov- Sachin k do minute abhi tak hoa nahi...kya..pata nahi kya kar raha hai..jakar dekhi ho..

And she went to search him...and then she found him...in his gym room...running on the tredmil...and singing song..

**Suddenly she noticed that..he wasn't wearing his shirt and she immediately turned herself and she was about to leave when..sachin noticed her..**

Sachin- Oh purvi..kaha ja rahi..ho?

Purvi- Kahi nhi..vaise tumhe exercise karne ki permission kisne di..?

Sachin- C'mon purvi...mai khane k bina jee sakta ho...par workout k bina nhi jee sakta...

Purvi- Whatever par aaj nhi chalo ab...

Sachin- Wait a minute tum aaise ulta kyu kadi hokar kyu baat kar raji ho..face me..

Purvi- ..V..o .. ne..shirt..

Sachin- Oh! Pehle bol dete...pehle pehn leta..vaisa purvi what say..mai ho na hot and happening..

Purvi- Ha ab chalo..

Sachin- Kya 'ha' dekha bhi nhi hai mujhe aaise hi ha keh rahi ho..turn and look me kaisi hai meri body..haina mere 8-packs solid..

Purvi- mai ja rahi ho..

Sachin- Ruko yar plz dekh kar batao na..plz..mai itna bura lagta ho..

Purvi- nahi dekhna mujhe..

Sachin- Dekhna padhega..

Purvi- nhi dekhna...

Sachin- Dekhna padhega..

Purvi- No..

Sachin- nahi dekhna tu tumne bina dekha ha kyu kaha...

Purvi(fast)- Kyuki maine kal raat ko already dekh chuki ho...(She bit her lower lip)

Sachin- Ohooh...kya baat hai...not bad..

Purvi- sachin stop it...mai ja rahi ho tum aa jana...

Sachin- Aree ruko..

**And he ran towards her..but somehow he got tripped and land over purvi..and they both land on ground...**

**Sachin was over purvi...purvi's both the hands were on his bare chest..and sachin's one hand was on her back and another under her head..so that is doesn't get hurt...*how caring*..as usual they were lost in each other...**

***Khabab mai haddi..*or we should say *romance mai haddi* the door bell rang... **

**And unwillingly they both came out of their second eye-lock of the day..**

**Sachin went to open the door and here purvi was busy in blushing...**

**As soon as sachin opened the door he was shocked to see saloni there..**

Saloni- bohot thak gayi..abhi abhi Ananya ka phone aaya tha...usne kaha ki purvi jeal..(He immediately pulled her by waist and put his other hand on her mouth..)

Sachin- Shhhh..purvi andar hai..

Unlikely for them purvi came and saw them in that position..she was blankly looking at them...

Sachin saw purvi and immediately left her...

Purvi(angryly)- Oh! Saloni..hi..tum yaha kya kar rahi ho..? Sorry wrong question..right..

Saloni- Right..yeh mujhe tumse puchna chahiyeh tum yaha kya kar rahi ho..?

Purvi- Mujhe yaha aane ka koi shock nahi tha..but sachin ki tabyat karab ho gayi thi..issleyeh..yaah aana padha..

Saloni- What?! Sachin u ok na..ab..?

Sachin(while looking at purvi)- Hmm

Saloni- well thx..ab tum ja sakti ho..mai apne friend ka khayal khud rak sakti ho..

Purvi- Tumhara friend? Hello sachin mera friend hai..

Saloni- Sachin mera friend hai..

Purvi- Sachin mera friend hai..

Saloni- Sachin mera best friend hai..

Purvi-Sachin mera best friend hai..

Saloni- Sachin mera boyfriend hai..

Purvi- Ha toh thik hai Sachin mera bhi boyfriend...(And she stopped...) There was silence for few seconds After few second..

Purvi- Tumhe tumhara boyfriend mubarak..mai jaa rahi ho...(And she stormed out of the house..)

Sachin ran behind her- Purvi listen aaisa kuch nahi..purvi purvi..(But she was gone)..

**...End...**

**A/n- pata nahi kaisa tha chap..hope sabko pasand aaya ho..**

**So what u guys think kya yeh natak..sachvi ko paas la paiga..ya phir badh jaingi sachvi ki dooriya.. Stay tuned thx for reading it**

**Love**

**-Ananya**


	8. Sachin's Confession

**A/N- So guys sachvi..are back..with some nok jhok and much more..thanks those who read my story and review karna ya nahi karna depends on u..so just enjoy the chap..**

**Ab tak-**

Sachin was unwell so purvi was talking care so her...meanwhile saloni vaha aa gayi and purvi phir se gussa hokar chali gai...:(:(

**Ab aage-**

Sachin- Purvi ruko..plz meri baat suno..

But she sat in her car and went...

Sachin moved his hand through his hair in frustration..

Saloni also came running behind them...

Saloni- Kya hua purvi kaha hai..?

Sachin(held her shoulder and shouted)- Chali gayi vo yeh sab tumhari galti hai...kyu aai tum yaha...bohot khush thhe hum dono..

Saloni- Sachin behave urself mai khud tumhare paas nahi aai thi...balki tum aai thhe mere paas yeh sab acting karne k liye..aur agar tumhe itni hi problem hai..na tu mai abhi jakar purvi ko sab sach bata dete ho...phir tumhari problem hi solved thik hai...mai ja rahi ho...

She started to walk...and sachin stopped by holding her wrist...

Sachin- I'm sorry..vo jab purvi gussa hoti haina tu pata nahi dimaag chalna band ho jata hai...I'm really sorry..

Saloni(not looking at him)- Thik hai..chalo ghar ab..

Sachin nodded...

Both went home...

**At purvi's residence...**

Purvi pov- Samaj tha kya hai sachin aapne aapko...uski jo marzi hogi vo vahi karega..bilkul baat nhi karungi mai usse...

Silence for some seconds...

Purvi pov- Kya ho raha hai...mujhe..jab mai sachin se baat nahi karti tu kuch bhi accha nhi lagta...aur jab vo mere sath hota hai..tu sab kuch aacha lagne lagta hai...kyu mujhe sachin aur saloni ko ek sath dekhkar ajeeb sa lagta hai...kya hua hai mujhe...

Me- Pyaar...

Purvi(turned towards me)- Kya?

Me- Oho! Pyaar ho gaya hai..aapko bhai se..

Purvi- tu hosh mai tu hai kya bol rahi hai...aaisa kuch nahi hai..

Me- Look di aaj mera mood bohot accha hai..so mai bilkul ladhai k mood mai nahi ho..mujhe jo laga maine keh diya...aage aapki marzi...bye!

And I went out...leaving her behind...maine aapna kaam tu kar diya...aag laga di maine..ab usmai ghee sachin bhai ko dalna hai...best of luck bhai...

**Inside the room...**

Purvi- Yeh Ananya kya keh rahi thi...nhi aaisa nahi ho sakta..sachin tu mera best friend hai..lekin issa ho bhi tu sakta hai...ehhh! Soch samaj mai nahi aa raha...ab jo hoga kal hoga...sirf dosti ya pyaar kal hoga decide...good night purvi so..ja...

**Next morning...**

**As usual di was little late so di ne breakfast nahi kaha and she just ran...towards her set..**

**The day passed on...bohot hectic day tha...neither di talked to sachin bhai...nor he talked to her...**

**Purvi di wanted the answer for all her question that were roaming in her mind...she despirately wanted to talk to bro..but they didn't got time..to talk to each other..**

**By the evening she was so reatless ki...she dragged sachin to the nearby cafeteria...sachin was completely shocked by her action...**

**In the cafe...**

Purvi- Betho yaha..

Sachin- Lekin ham yaha aai kyu hai..?

Purvi(frustrated)- Mai yaha cafe mai aam tur par shopping karne aati ho...tum yaha kya karte ho..?

Sachin- Cafe hai to coffee pene aata ho...

Purvi- tu tumhe kya lagta hai..mai yaha kyu aai vo...ehh! Ofcourse sachin...mai bhi yaha coffee pene aaiho...

Sachin- lekin..mai keh raha tha ki..

Purvi- Dekho sachin..abhi mera dimaag already garam hai...tu plz tu yeh stupid question mat poch..

Sachin stared her..and then raised his eyebrows...

Purvi(while sipping her coffee)- Wo actually mujhe pochna tha ki..vo ananya keh rahi thi ki..(She is continuosly bitting her lips..)..vo tum mujhse ..mujhse nahi hoga (and..She got up)

Sachin understood ki maine aapna kaam kar diya...now its his turn...

He also got up and said- Vo tum kya purvi...kuch kehna chati ho..bolo..

Purvi- ha vo..oh god..kitna difficult hai..(She murmurred)

Sachin heared it and he smiled lightly..- Bolo..

Purvi- mujhse nahi hoga mai ja..rahi ho..

**And she turned and started going back...suddenly sachin spoke loudly..**

Sachin(really loudly)- I love u purvi...!

Purvi immediately stopped listening this..she was standing there numb...and turned to face him..but he wasn't there...

She immediately run towards the table where they were sitting..suddenly she noticed that everyone in the cafe was looking at her...she gave them a weired look so one of the waitress..came and wispered in her hears...

Waitress- Congratulations ma'am..

Purvi- Congratz kyu?

Suddenly one small girl came and pulled her shirt..

Small girl(cutely)- Didi didi..abhi abhi na...ek bhai ne..aapko I love u kaha...lekin phir vo ekdum se chale gaye...

Purvi(faked smile)- I love u mujhe...mujhe tu laga ki yeh sab ek..sapna..

Waitress- ma'am I think aapko bhi unhe I love u leh dena chahiyeh..aapke aankhu mai saaf dekhta hai..ki aap unhe kitna pyar karti hai...

Purvi was speechless...

Suddenly..one of the visitors got up and said- Guys! Clap plz...abhi abhi ek ladke ne apne pyar ka ishar kiya hai..plz..

Everybody clapped...

Clap! Clap!

Purvi(irritatedly shouted)-Stop it everyone...plz dusro ki life mai interfere karna band karo...vo mujhse pyar karta hai..mai nahi..so plz...

**Saying this she ran out of the cafe...(Bill baad mai bhar degi guys...)**

**Ek aur problem hai..sachin ne sab sun liya...:(:(:( and now he is crying..**

**At night...**

**I had no idea where is di...it already 9 and she is not at home...**

**I was really confused what to do so I just called bhai..(I'm unaware ki cafe mai kya hua tha)**

**On phone..**

Me- Bhai di aapke sath hai kya..?

Sachin(a bit angry)- Nhi

Me- Aapko pata hai kaha hai vo abhi tak ghar nhi aai?

Sachin- Mujhe kaise pata hoga and vo koi bacchi nahi hai aa gayegi ghar..

Me-lekin bhaiya 9 bhaj chuke hai..hello hello..

(But he has already cut the phone)

Me- Ab inhe kya ho gaya yeh isse kyu baat kar rahe thhe..zaroor aaj kuch hua hoga..oh god ab mai di ko kaha daundo mom-dad bhi yaha nahi hai..

**Meanwhile at Sachin's home..**

Sachin- Yeh purvi kaha chali gai...anyways mujhe kya..mujhe koi farak nhi padhta..mai usse kitna pyar karta ho aur vo hai ki..I don't care usse jaha jana hai vo jai..

After sometime..

Sachin- 9:30 ho rahe hai kaha hogi purvi shreya se pochta ho..

**He called shreya and then tarika but none of them knew where di was...**

**A/n- Sorry bohot zada chota chap tha par we have bro's confession In this chap...**

**And I hope aagle mai di ka bhi ho coz I don't know aage kya aur kaise likho...**

**Love**

**-Ananya**


	9. I am still confused!

**A/N- Hey! Sachvi are back...**

**Jst wanted to inform u all that...I will soon end my kevi fic that is Ishq, Mohobhat Pyaar..but no worries I have another one ready for them...**

**Thanks to all those who read my story kyuki review tu koi karta nahi hai...:(:(**

**Ab tak-**

**Di kahi chali gayi hai and everyone including me are very worried for her..(Sabse jada tu bro...)**

**Ab aage-**

Sachin pov- Kaha chali gayi purvi itni raat ko...ek min kahi vo phir se beach par tu nahi gayi...lekin purvi tu beach tab jati hai jab vo pareshan ho so ab vo kyu pareshan hai..chodo mujhe kya...

**He went to the beach and saw purvi sitting on a big rock..just looking at the waves...**

Sachin went to her- Purvi ghar chalo...

Purvi thinking- Sachin phir se aa gaya...shaam se mera picha kar raha hai...

Purvi- Sachin jao yaha se sham se kyu mera picha kar rahe ho...

Sachin- what mai tumhara picha kar raha ho what non sense..

Purvi- Sach keh rahi ho mai...pehle meri car mai phir ice cream parlour mai..

Sachin(held her with her shoulders and shook)- Purvi tum hosh mai tu ho..mai sham se apne ghar par ho..na ki tumhari car aur ice cream parlour mai..

Purvi thinking- Agar sachin sach keh raha hai..tu phir maine sachin ko car aur parlour mai kaise dikha...(Actually she was jst dreaming of sachin being there..) Matlab mai sachin ko apne sath imagine kar rahi thi...oh god kahi mujhe sachin se pyar tu nahi ho gaya...Ananya bhi keh rahi..thi...

Sachin ko apne sath mehsoos karna...hamesha uske baare mai soch kar muskurana..aaj cafe mai maine jo bola uske baad mujhe guilty feel hona...care karna...jealous hona..kya yahi pyaar hai...agar ha..tu that means that I am in love with sachin...(And she smiled thinking of it..)

Sachin(irritatedly)- Kab yaha khade hokar smile kyu kar rahi ho...yaha Ananya kitna pareshan ko rahi hai..chalo ab...(He turned and started walking...)

Purvi(held his wrist to stop him)- Sachin ruko...

Sachin looked at his hand that she was holding and jerked it...and said- Kya hai bolo...?

Purvi- Sachin aaj jo kuch bhi tumne cafe mai bola..vo..(He cutted her)

Sachin- Dekho purvi..mujhe uske baare mai baat nahi karne hai..I know ki tum mujhse pyaar nahi karti..so don't worry mai tumhe force nahi karunga...yeh soch kar ki yeh sirf ek tarfa pyaar tha mai bhul jaonga..ki maine kabhi tumse pyaar kiya tha...

Purvi confusingly looked at him..

Sachin- Aaise mat dekho jo kuch bhi tumne cafe mai bola maine sab sun liya..

Purvi shocked and tried to explain him- Sachin maine vo jo kuch bhi kaha vo sach nhi hai..sach tu yeh hai ki..

Sachin- Rehne do purvi...itne mushkil se maine apne dil ko samjhaya hai..mai yeh bhul gaya ho ki maine kabhi tumse pyaar kiya tha..bhula diya maine apna pyaar tumhare liye..

Purvi(moving closer to him)- Apna pyaar tu bhula diya..kya mujhe bhula paoge..kabhi ?

Sachin- Nahi mai tumhe kabhi nahi bhula paunga Purvi..

Purvi- Tu mat bhulao mujhe aur apne pyaar ko..

Sachin(pushed her and moved away from her)- Purvi plz chalo yaha se bohot late ho gaya hai..

Purvi(childishly)- Nahi jaana mujhe pehle mere paas aao...

Sachin- Purviii..chalo..

**And he pulled her by her wrist but purvi while protesting pulled him back...and both of them lost their balance and fell on the ground...**

**Sachin fell on purvi and her head banged into the ground due to this sudden fall..**

Purvi- Ahhh..

Sachin(panicked)- Purvi tum theek tu hona..dikho mujhe kaha lagi..and he started rubbing her head where she got hurt...

Sachin was rubbing and comforting her while purvi was busy admiring him..with a smile

Suddenly sachin fell her grace on him...and he looked at her and became confused seeing her smiling...

Sachin- Bohot khusi ho rahi hai...

Purvi- Hmm...tum jo ho...

Sachin- Purvi bus bohot ho gaya I think tum hosh mai nahi ho tum kya bol rahi ho tumhe kuch nahi pata...

Purvi- mmhh..mai tu ab hosh mai aaiho..

Sachin- So ab jab tum hosh mai aa gayi ho tu chale...

Purvi(innocently)- Nhi sachu..abhi nahi thodi der idhar hi bethte hai..plz...(She said with Puppy eyes and a pout)

Sachin's eyes popped out hearing 'Sachu' from her mouth...

**He was melting see her pout...but he controlled himself..and to end this argument he went and took her in his arms..and headed towards the car...**

**Purvi was on cloud 9 being in her loves arms...she tightened her girp on his shoulders...**

**Sachin opened the car door...and made her sit inside...**

**He himself sat inside and they both drived back home...**

**All the way purvi was continously smiling looking at him..and sachin was making wierd faces..**

**After 10mins..**

Sachin- Purvi tumhara ghar aa gaya..

Purvi(smiling)- Pata hai..

Sachin- Tu utaro..mujhe ghar jaana hai...

Purvi- Thodi der rukh jao mere paas..

**Sachin make a wierd face..so purvi got down and came to sachin's side and knocked his window..**

**He lower his window..and asked through eyes What? **

**Purvi just bend towards him and kissed him on his right cheek...and ran inside...**

Sachin(shocked)- Yeh purvi..ko aachanak kya ho gaya...and he smiled and drove back home..

**Inside purvi's house...**

**I was waiting for her..just then di entered...**

Me- Di kaha thi aap apko pata hai mai kitna pareshan ho gayi thi...kaha thi aap...

Purvi di came and hugged me and said- Ananya ananya ananya..I am too happy...today..

Me(parted away..)- Kyu?

Purvi- Kyuki na mujhe..(And she stopped)

Purvi thinking- Nhi abhi Ananya ko nahi batati..pehla mai sachin ko bata do phir

Purvi- vo kyuki na mujhe vo kal ki chutti mil gayi hai..! So no shoot tomorrow..

Ananya- Oh wow di...seriously kal meri bhi chutti hai...kal hum dono ek sath shopping jainge mom dad bhi next week US se aa jainge..

Purvi(thinking)- oh no kal tu mujhe sachin k sath rehna hai...

Purvi- Nahii..kal nahi jaa sakte..

Ananya- Kyu di kal kyu nahi jaa sakte batao..aapke fav. Brand par 30 percent off hai..chalo na di bohot maza aaiga..maine shreya didi aur tarika di ko bhi invite kar liya hai...

Purvi(unwillingly)- Accha thik hai...ab mai sone ja rahi ho tu bhi jaldi so jana..

Ananya- Yes boss..(Smile)

**Both of us went ro our room respectively...**

**Inside di's room...**

Purvi- Noo yaar ab kya karo...kal mujhe sachin se milne ka time bilkul nahi milega..mujhe kuch bhi karke aaj sachin ko apne feeling batani hogi..mujhse aur wait nahi ho raha..soch purvi kuch kar...

Idea...!:):)

**After 15 mins...**

Purvi looked around the room...and said- Perfect...good work purvi...not bad...ab sirf ek insaan ki kami hai...

And she called up sachin...

On phone...

Purvi- Hello sachin..

Sachin(sleepy)- Ha bolo purvi itne raat ko kyu call kiya...

Purvi watched the time its 1:30 am...oopss..pyar mai logo ko time ka bhi pata nahi chalta...

Purvi- Vo mujhe neend nahi aa rahi thi tu socha tumse baat karlo..

Sachin- Purvi mujhe neend aa rahi hai..good night..

Purvi- Nahi sachu plz...ek kaam pakka...

Sachin- Bolo...(Still sleepy)

Purvi- Skype par aao...plz..

Sachin(little shock)..(abhi aage milega bada shock...*wink*)- kya tum pagal wagal ho gayi ho...?

Purvi(in low voice)- Ha tumhare pyaar mai..

Sachin- kya?

Purvi- nahi plz sachu sirf 5 mins k liye..

Sachin- Accha meri maa aata ho..

Purvi- Thx...

Sachin- Hmm..(Abhi bhi gussa hai di se :(:(..)

...Phone ended...

**After few mins sachin was on skype..di also came online..and she called him...he picked it up...and now both can see each other..**

**(I hope every1 knows how skype works)**

**2nd shock for sachin...sachin could see purvi dressed up beautifully in a red dress..The room was decorated with candles and rose petals...with a banner at the wall stating.."LoVe YoU"..**

Sachin(with broad open eyes)(Neend tu di ko dekhkar hi udd gayi..hahah!)- Purvi yeh sab kya hai..?

Purvi got up and put her lappy at a distance from where they both can see each other...she herself moved back...and went on her knees...with a ring in her hand...(Too fast di ne ring bhi khareed li..ab yeh mat pochna kab..aaj kal snapdeal par sab milta hai..haha!)

(I hope aap sab samaj gaye..)

Purvi- Mr. Sachin will u tolerate me forever..? Will u be my life forever..? Will u love me forever..?

Will u marry me sachin?

**Here sachin could not take it...tears started to flow...he could not believe his eyes and ears..he was speechless..but still managed to nod his head in yes...**

Purvi- Ohhh! Finally...sachin..I said it..

Sachin(wipping his tears)- Lekin purvi tumne tu cafe mai kaha tha ki..tum...

Purvi- Vo maine aaise hi keh diya tha...but Sachin I really love u...and I know ki tum bhi mujhse bohot pyaar..karte hona...?

Sachin- Obviously purvi..mai tumse apni jaan se zada pyaar karta ho aur hamesha karta rahonga..vaise purvi mere pyaar ne The Purvi ko apne ghotno par la hi diya...

Purvi- Ha ha thik hai..ab pyaar mai itna tu karna padega...

Sachin- Vo tu hai..

Purvi(feeling thoda sa jealous)- Ab tum apni uss Saloni se keh do ki tumse durr rahe varna mai...tumhe nahi chodungi...(Fake anger..)

Sachin- Ha Ananya ne usse keh diya..

Purvi- ananya ne kyu kaha usse ?

Sachin- vo..good night kal bataunga..

Purvi leaving his topic aside...

Purvi(cutely)- tumhe aaj neend aaigi..

Sachin(smiling)- Nahi..

Purvi- So aaj se mai tumhari girlfriend..right..?

Sachin- ya ofcourse..

Purvi- Tu thik hai kal se apne boyfriend k kaam par lag jana kal 8pm sharp city mall..

Sachin- Purvi don't tell me ki tum vo typical gf bane wali ho..

Purvi- Kyu koi problem hai..?

Sachin- Ha..

Purvi(angry)- thik hai phir kal sara din bina mujhse baat kare katna..ok..

Sachin- accha baba sorry..ab pyar kiya tu darna kya...

Purvi- Good bye...good night..purvi dreams...

Sachin- Haha! Good night and sachin dreams...

**Sunday morning...**

**It was already 8 and di was still sleeping**** and sachin was waiting for di **

**He called up di… **

**On phone..**

Sachin- hello purvi kaha ho?**  
**Purvi( sleepy)- hello ha sachin subha subha kyu pareshan kar rahe ho itne dino baad tu chotti mili hai sune do plz..

Sachin(shocked)- Purvi 8 bahj gaye hai mall jaana hai aur tum so rahi ho..

Purvi(suddenly woke up)- Oh shit mai tu bhul hi gayi thi..sorry samai bus abhi aai..

Sachin- theek hai mai neeche wait kar raha ho..jaldi aana..I am missing u..

Purvi- Sa...I am also missing u bye...

...Call ended...

Purvi pov- shit yaar jaldi kar...

**After 10mins purvi got ready..and she came to the kitchen..took an apple..and then headed towards my room...**

**Purvi(thinking)- Thank god so rahi hai..mai jaldi se jakar vapas aa jaungi isse pata nahi chalega...**

**And she went from there...**

**Outside the building..**

**Sachin was on his bike...and was busy with his phone...he didn't noticed purvi...**

**Purvi quietly went and hugged him from behind...**

Purvi- Sorry maine tumhe bohot wait karaya na...I'm sorry...

Sachin(Keeping his hands on her cheeks..)- It ok baby ab hum chale...

Purvi- Ha plz mujhe Ananya Ke jagne se pehle vapas aana hai..

Sachin- Kyu?

Purvi- Oho sa usse hum dono k barre mai nahi pata..

Sachin- nahi uss sab pata hai..

Purvi- What? Ananya ko pata hai..

Sachin(casually)- ha and infact...ussi ne mujhe madad kari tumhe mera pyar realize karvane mai..

Purvi(shocked)- Sa r u joking...

Sachin- Oho purvi yeh sab jo bhi hoa hai..saloni ka aana tumhe jealous feel karvana and etc yeh sab Ananya ka plan tha...aaj tak jo kuch bhi hoa vo sab ananya ka plan tha...

Purvi(still is not able to believe)- Lekin Ananya ko kissne bataya ki tum mujhe pyar karte ho..?

Sachin-obviously maine aur kaun bataega...

Purvi- Sachin tum yeh kaise kar sakte ho I mean tum kissi aur se help le sakte thhe meri behen hi milli tumhe..

Sachin- Arrey tu ismai problem kya hai...?

Purvi- Problem kya hai...problem hi problem hai..u know ananya mujhe kitna tease karti hai aur ab jab usse sab pata chal gaya hai tu vo mujhe aur zada tease karegi aur tum poch rahe ho problem kya hai...

Sachin- Lekin Ananya ko yeh nahi pata ki tumne confess kar diya hai...

Purvi(thoda sa happy)- Sach..pakka na..

Sachin- Ha and was planning ki aaj usse bata daunga...

Purvi- Nhi plz sa usse mat batana atleast abhi tu nhi..right time aane par hum bata denge..

Sachin- Lekin purvi...

Purvi- Ab vo chodo hum chale..plz..

Sachin- Ya sure..

**They drove towards the mall...**

**Meanwhile at home..**

**I woke up and searched for di but she wasn't there (obviously sachin bro k sath hai tu ghar par kaise ho sakti hai...haah!)**

Ananya- Areey itni subah di kaha chali gai..? Pata nhi anyways pehle mai ready ho jaati ho...

**After 15 mins...**

**Tarika di called me..**

Tarika- Hello ananya ready ho gayi..?

Ananya- Ha di..par ek problem hai...di pata nhi subah sunbah kaha chali gayi nad phone bhi nahi utha rahi hai...ab kya kare..?

Tarika- u don't worry..mai shreya ko pick karne k baad tujhe aa kar pick karte ho phir sochte hai kya karna hai...

Me- Ya yeh theek rahega...bye!

Tarika di- Bye!

...Called ended...

**After 20 mins Tarika di and shreya di arrived...**

Ting tong..

I opened the door..

Ananya- Accha hua aap lof aa gaye..mujhe kuch samaj nahi aa rha di kaha chali gayi...

Shreya- Mujhe hai na kuch gadbad lagti hai...purvi kal raat ko bhi kahi chale gayi thi...

Tarika- Shreya tu kya baar baar apne Cid wale character mai gus jati hai...inspector shreya...relax...aa gaige aur vaise bhi vo bacchi nahi hai...plz hum mall chale...ho sakta hai purvi pehle hi mall pocho gayi ho...

Ananya- Ho bhi sakta hai pata nahi jakar dekhte hai...

Shreya- Hmm chalo...

**We all reached mall...**

**So ab sachvi aur hum sab ek hi mall mai OMG dekhte hai aage kya hota hai..**

**Sachvi..:):)**

Purvi- Sa yeh dekho kitne aachi jacket hai...tumpe suit karegi...

Sachin- Purvi itne moti jacket hum mumbai mai hai..come on aage dekhte hai...

Purvi- Kya yaar kabse mai hi shopping kar rahi ho tumne apne liyeh kuch bhi leya hi nahi..ab tum idhar hi ruko hai...tumhare leyeh kuch lagte ho..

Sachin- Yes madam...

Purvi smiled and went...

**Scene shifted to us...**

Tarika- Yeh dekh shreya kitne beautiful dress hai...shreya..sunna...

Then she noticed that shreya is finding someone...

Tarika(naughtily)- Ohoyee..! Kya baat hai kisse dunda jaa raha hai...ur prince charming..

Shreya- Tarika mai purvi ko dund rahi ho...

Tarika- Purvi ko tujhe kaise pata hi purvi yaha hai..

Shreya- Kyuki shayad maine usse dekha...

I came running towards them...when I heard them...

Me- Kya kha dekha aapne di ko?

Shreya- Vaha(pointing towards Gents section..)

Tarika and me- Kya?

Ananya- Kya di mazak mat karo di Gents section mai kyu jaigi..

Shreya- Mujhe kya pata maine usse vaha dekha bas..

Tarika- Accha theek hai hum vaha jakar dekhte hai..

**We all started moving towards G.S...unluckily di didn't saw us...**

Purvi(with two shirt went towards sachin)- Sachin yeh lo yeh try karke aao...

Sachin- Ok pehle mai ek try karke dekhta ho...

Purvi-Hmm

Sachin went inside and di waited outside...

**After 2 mins..sachin came out...**

**Purvi di was lost in him...sachin went and clicked his fingers infront on her eyes...**

Sachin- Yeh accha nhi lag raha...

Purvi- Nhi bohot accha lag raha hai..

Sachin- nhi yaar mai change karta ho...

Suddenly one girl came and said(naughtily)- Hi! Handsome tum vo hi ho na Cid wali sachin...omg I such a big fan of urs...can I have a selfie with plz(she pouted)

Sachin(smiling)- Ya sure...

Purvi(shocked)- Excuse me..sachin..(She glared at him..)

Sachin- Bus ek phota purvi...

And they got a selfie clicked...

**The girl went and purvi is really hurt seeing sachin like that..**

Sachin- Mai change karke aata ho...and he went

He deliberately forget the tee outside.

After going in he immediately removes his shirt n shouts- Purvi mein shirt lena bhool gaya tha plz akar dhedho na...

Purvi-Tum khud hi aa kar le lo(angry)..

Sachin- Purvi meine shirt nahin pehna...kya aise bahar aau?

Purvi-nahin nahin mei la rahi hoon ruko

(she doesnt allow him to come out as she know all girls will start drooling over him)

**She holds the shirt in her hand n forwards her hand...He caught hold of her hand n pulls her inside the trail room n locks it..**

**At the same time we all came...we looked for her everywhere but couldn't find her...so we all went from there...and resumed our shopping..forgetting about di...**

**Here in the changing room...**

Purvi- Sachin yeh tum kya kar rahe ho koyi dhek lega!

**He covers her mouth from shouting non-stop..**

Sachin-kitna baat karthi ho tum..aur wooh bhi galat time pe..

**She comes to her senses as he was not wearing shirt**

Purvi*closing her eyes*-Sachin tumne shirt nahin pehni !pehle pehen lo..

Sachin-kyun hot lag raha hun?

Purvi was shocked as she nevr expected Sachin to behave so bodly with her..

**He comes close to her n pins her to the wall**

Sachin- tum mujse gussa ho na?

Purvi-na...nahin!

Sachin- jhoot mat bolo.

Purvi-I m nt lying aur mein tumse gussa nahi ho. Please Change and cme out.

Sachin-so tumhe koyi farak nahi padtha ..jab vo girl mere close thi toh.

Purvi-nahin! Change karke bahar aa jao...

Sachin- Kya mere tumhare paas ane se bhi tumhe koi fark nahi padega?

Sachin(coming closer)-agar mei itni pass hun toh bhi koyi farak nahi padtha thume?

Purvi-nahin...

Sachin(comes even closer)-abhi bhi?...

**now he was soo close that there lips were mms away from each other ****Purvi ****was unable to breath but she however replies"na...nah..nahi"**

Arjun places a hard kiss on her cheek n see's her ..whn she felt his kiss her heartbeat stopped for a moment..it was a shock that sachin had just kissed her..

Sachin was softly placing kisses all over her face..

Purvi's heartbeats were increasing now.. she placed her hands on his shoulders to bear his intensity..

He nuzzles her jawline.. and softly starts to place kisses on her neck and she moves to the right giving him more place to explore...he started placing wet kisses all over her neck...her hands moved in his hair massaging his hair..this was driving him more crazy...

He slightly moves back n see's her ...She was lost...

He slightly moves towards her lips n places his lips on her's n gives a soft kiss..

**Realizing this she pushed sachin back and said-**Sachin nhi yeh thik nahi hai..hamari abhi shaddi..bhi nhi hui hai..

Sachin- I know but ek kiss se kuch nahi hoga...bas hamara pyar badega...u trust me na...?

Purvi- I trust u but...

**She could not continue and she felt sachin's lips on her's he softly kissed her slowly wh****ich becomes a passionate kiss ****and know purvi too **** reponse****d**** to him..when he was about to move back she pulls him into a passionate kiss..he was shocked by her sudden action.. ****Sachin**** again pinned her to the wall and slightly moved back kissed n bit her ear ,she moaned in pleasure...he whispered "i love u ****Purvi ****..only u . u r my life"**

**She replied****\- I****love u too ****sachin****...n I cant see sme1 close to u. **

**She said it with tears in her eyes..**

Sachin- mein sirf tumhara hoon purvi.. so har darr ko apne dil se nikal do.**.**

**he kissed her tears.. and then again passionately took her lips..they kissed for how long god knows...They pulled back to grasp some air n looked into each other'z eyes...they can find the passionate love n hunger for each other in their eyes...**

Purvi- Sa hume chalna chahiye ab... Koi dekh lega toh ?

Sachin nahin thodi dair aur ruko na purvi.. .

Purvi- nahi plz chalo na..

**Sachin**** opened the lock of the door.. and they quickly came out.. they shopped for a little while**

**(By that time ham sab jaa chuke the...and guys now stop blushing kyuki chap khatam hone wala hai).****.. **

**T****his time ****Purvi**** held on to his armss.. and ****sachin ****put his handss wound around her waist.. so that no one can flirt with ****him.****..**

**A/N- Finally confession...only few chaps left guys...apne iss story k aakhri review karodo...plz...**

**And don't worry mai itni jaldi aap sabka pecha nhi chodungi my next story bohot shocking hone wali hai...so jst wait and read...**

**Love**

**-Ananya**


	10. It's my plan

**A/N- hey! Thx everyone for ur precious reviews...love u a lot...I think agar aap sab mujhe itna support nhi karte tu mai aaj yeh stories nahi likh paati..thx evryone...**

**HaPpY HaPpY NeW YeAr...may u all have a prosperous and exciting one...**

**Promise urself ki issal meri stories par review karna nhi buloge...keep loving loving me and ofcourse my jaan Ansha di...love u all...:):)**

**Story...::::**

**I was at home angrily waiting for purvi di...**

**Ting tong...**

My pov- Lagta hai aa gayi maharani ji...

I opened the door and saw her standing there with a huge smile on her face and lost in her thoughts...

Me(thinking)- Inhe kya ho gaya...

Ananya- Di kya hua smile kyu kar rahi ho...

Purvi di lost...

Ananya- Hellozzz...di u listening...(I shook her)

Purvi di(smiling)- Ha.. Sun rahi ho bolo...

Ananya- Bolo..ha zaroor..kaha thi aap?

Purvi- Tumhe kyu batao...?

Ananya- Kyuki mai tarika di aur shreya di aap ka wait kar rahe thhe..

Purvi di- Mera wait kyu..hame kahi jana tha kya...?

Ananya(shocked)- Di...jana tha matlab...don't tell me di ki aap bhul gayi thi ki hame aaj mall janna tha...

Purvi di bit her tongue- Shit! I'm really sorry..pata nhi mai kaise bhul gayi...

Ananya- Di aap pechle do din se ho kya gaya hai...wierd sa act kar rahi ho...

Purvi di(murmurred)- Pyaar!

Ananya- Anyways ab plz ham lunch k liye tu jaa sakte hai..with ur permission...

Purvi di- Ya...mai fresh hokar aati ho...

**Purvi di went inside her room...and here I am still confused by her wierd behaviour...**

Me(smelling in air)- Yeh smell..I think I am familiar with this smell...(2 mins)oh ha yeh tu sachin bhaiya ki perfume ki smell hai..I am sure on this..par yeh smell yaha...jabse di aai hai tabse..iska matlab..ki didi sachin bro se milne gayi thi...oh ananya kyu bina matlab k apna dimaag laga rahi hai...chal..tu bhi fresh hoja...

**After 15 mins...**

**Inside di's room...**

**Incoming call...**

**(Sa)**

**She smiled and picked up his call...**

Sachin- Hey! Pari kya kar rahi ho ?

Purvi- Mai kuch nahi fresh ho rahi ho phir mai lunch k liye bahar ja rahi ho…I minute kya kaha tumne mujhe?

Sachin- Pari…

Purvi- Sa mai bacchi nahi ho jo tum mujhe pari pari bolaoge…

Sachin- Accha ji tum mujhe Sa bula sakti ho mai tumhe pari nahi bula sakta that's not fair..

Purvi- Accha theek jo bulana hai bulao…abhi bye mujhe jana hai…

Sachin- Will u mind if I join u…?

Purvi- Ya obviously mai akele nahi ja rahi ho Ananya bhi mere sath ja rahi hai

Sachin- ha tu ismai problem kya hai..ananya mujhe janti hai right?

Purvi- Nhi na maine keh diya na bus

Sachin- Arrey par kyu reason tu bata do

Purvi- Kyuki I know u…Ananya tumse plan k bare mai pochegi aur tum use batado ki Maine confess kar diya hai…jo main hi chahti..

Sachin- Kyu nahi chahti…

Purvi- Voo..na mujhe chidaigi….

Sachin- Ab samjha…plz yaar aane dona..varna mujhe kudh ghar par khana banna padega..If I'll eat with u na tu mujhe aacha lagega..

Purvi- I can understand sa par plz…try an understand…

Sachin-Pari plz mere liye..

Purvi- Accha theek hai…10 mins mai PR restaurant mai..

Sachin- K thx…bye see you..and love you..!

Purvi- ya love u too !

**..End..**

Purvi- Ab mujhe hi Ananya ko handle karna hoga..

**(Ek minute door k pass koi hai...ab ghar mai do hi log hai guys tu vo mai hi ho and yes maine sab sun liya...omg di ne confess kar diya...I can't believe it..aur Bro ne mujhe bataya bhi nhi..maine unki itni help kari aur vo hai hi...not fare na guys...ab mai apna yeh shaitaani dimaag use karke dekho kya karti ho...haha!)**

**After 10 mins at the Resturant..**

**Purvi di was searching something or or or someone...**

Ananya( though I know but still)- Dii aap kissi ko dund rahi ho...

Purvi- nhi nhi tu mai kyu dundungi kissi ko...?

Ananya- ok then chalo..indar..

Purvi- ek kaam kar tu ja mai do minute mai aai...

Ananya- ya sure..(And I went inside..)

Purvi di moved towards the parking lot when someone pulled her to a corner...

Purvi- Ahh!

He kept his hand on her mouth...

Man- Shh! Dekh zada hoshiyari karni ki koshish mat kar varna...vaha indar jo teri behen hai na...usse sidha uppar pohuchadunga... Chal mere sath..

But purvi di bhi todhina itni aasani se manne wali thi...she just turned him around and twisted his hand...

Man- Ahh..pari kya kar rahi ho...?

Purvi(surprised)- Pari..ka..kaun ho tum...( Man ne mask pehna tha...)

Man(removing his mask)- Kya purvi tum bhi..

Purvi- Sa tum..

Sachin- ha mai..ah! Mera sara hath mod diya

Purvi- yeh sab kuch kiya tumne?

Sachin- areey mai tu bus masak kar raha tha pari...

Purvi(angry)- Mat bulao pari mujhe..mai nhi ho tumhari pari..jao yahase...

Sachin- Mai bus masak kar raha tha..

Purvi- Mazak ha zaroor mai itna darr gayi thi..agar Ananya ko kuch ho jata tu( oh! I love it)

Sachin- Kuch nhi hota yaar..mai hu na..

Purvi- Tum jante hona mai Ananya se kitna pyaar karti ho..(Aha! Mai marjawa..kash yeh sab real life mai hota...mujhe tu heartattack hi aa jata...love her sooo much..)

Sachin- Jaanta hu..

Purvi- Nhi tum kuch nhi jaante bye mai ja rahi ho...

And she came into the restu.

Sachin also ran behind her..purvi suno tu sahi...

**Here in the restu.**

I saw di and asked- Di kya hua itne gusse mai kyu ho..?

Purvi di- gusse mai kyu ho vo sachin na pagal..

Ananya- Sachin bhaiya..vo yaha..?

A voice from behind- ha mai yaha suprise...

Ananya- Arrey bhaiya aap yaha..aachanak..

Sachin(while looking at purvi)- Ha vo maine socha di kyu na kissi ko treat dekar uska mood theek kardo..

Ananya- Kisska mood...?

Sachin- Tumhari behen ka..

Ananya- Kyu inhe kya ho gaya?

Sachin- Kuch nhi abhi..he was cut by her..

Purvi- areey kuch nhi sachin tu bus aaise hi..!

And she hit his leg with her's.

Sachin- Ahh!

Ananya- Kya hua?

Sachin- kuch nhi..chalo kuch order karte hai...Waiter..!

Waiter- Sir!

Sachin- Ananya ka legi..?

Ananya- Apple juice..

Sachin- ok 1 apple juice, 1 mango and 1 watermelon..and he continued to give order..

Meanwhile I am thinking of something- Hmm.. Kya karo yaar...in dono ko dekar tu aaisa lag raha ki mai koi 70's ya 80's ki boring si movie dekh rahi ho..mai kya karo..kuch adventurous karna ka mann ho raha hai...kya karo kya karo...

Suddenly my thoughts were broken by Mamma's call...I excused myself..

On phone..

Me- Hey! Mamma...kaise ho?

Mom-...

Me- Kab aa rahi ho vapas?

Mom-...

Me- Kya?

Mom-...

Me- ok mom bye take care..

Mom- U to take care aur purvi ko zada tang mat karna...

Me- Mom...bye!

Mom-Bye!

...Call ended...

Ananya- wow! Now that's something interesting...sachin bhaiya aapne mujhe nhi bata di aapne bhi nhi bayana...ab maza aaiga...

**A/N- Chota tha...na..sorry can't help it time nhi hai...but I promise next chap..mai bohot maza aaiga...Other stories will be update soon...**

**Reviewsss..plzzz purvi di k liye guys come on yaar...**

**Love**

**-Ananya...**


	11. last chapter

**A/N- Heyaa ! I guess its been 4 months since I have updated this fic...ab tak tu mai khud hi bhool gayi maine last chap mai kya likha tha...so aap sabka bhoola tha obivous hai so I request u ki aap sab log pichala chap plz padh lo **

**...**

**Yeh iss story ka last chapter hai..most probably**

**...**

Purvi- Ananya mamma kitne baaje aa rahi hai...

Ananya(ohh! That's me)- 12 o'clock

Purvi(thinking)- Aaj Mamma k aane par unse baat kar lungi...

**After few hours...**

**Ting tong...**

Ananya- Mamma aap aa gaye..how was ur flight?

Mom- Ya it was good Purvi kaha hai...?

Ananya- I don't know..

Mom- What do u mean by u don't know?

Ananya- Aaj kal aapki beti kya kar rahi hai vo aapko aaj raat pata chal jaiga...

Mom- Matlab?

Ananya-*********...

Mom- Ok! So that's the plan...not bad...

**In the evening...**

**Purvi di came back home...**

Purvi- Mom aap kaise ho?

Mom- Mai bilkul thik ho..chal ja aur jaldi se tayaar ho ja...ladhke wale tujhe dekhne aa rahe hai...

Purvi(shocked)- What? Par mom..

Mom- Par var kuch nhi...my decision is final...ja ab jaldi ready ho jaa...

**In purvi's room...**

Purvi- Nhi aaisa nhi ho sakta mujhe mom se baat karni hogi jisse pehle kuch galat ho.

**And she went to mom...**

Purvi- Mom plz aap samjne ki koshish karo Mai yeh shaadi nhi kar sakti...

Mom- Dekho purvi tum phir mat shuru ho jao..kyu nhi kar sakti yeh shaadi..?

Purvi- Kyuki..mom I Love Sachin...

Mom- What?

**Ting tong...**

Mom- Lagta hai vo log aa gaye...purvi tum sachin ko ab hamesha k liye bhol jao...

Purvi- mom listen to me...

**And mom went to open the door...**

Mom- Namaste!

******'s mom- Namaste!

Mom- Aaiyeh na...

**Purvi was going back into her room...when mom called her...**

Mom- Purvi inse milo mere hone wale samdhiji...

Purvi(turned unwillingly and without seeing)- Mom mai abhi aati...(And she saw...sachin's parents standing there) aap dono yaha...mom yeh toh...

Mom- Kyu shocked hona...

Purvi(hugged her mom)- Thanku mom thank you!

**And she touched everyone's feet...**

**Later at night... On phone...**

Sachin- So what is my would be wife doing?

Purvi- Kuch nhi..aur tum?

Sachin- kuch nhi..

Purvi(awkwardly)- Vo mai tumse kuch...

Sachin- mujhse kya?

Purvi- kuch pochna tha?

Sachin- Ha pochona...

Purvi- Vo kya tum iss shaadi k liye ready ho?

Sachin- Yeh kaise sawal hai purvi obivously ready ho tumne aaise kyu pocha...?

Purvi- Nhi actually media, phir production house etc...problem ho sakti hai...

Sachin- Arrey u don't worry main ho na...kal hum sabse pehle set par sabko batainge aur phir media ko ok... And trust me koi problem nhi hogi...u trust me na?

Purvi- Ha sachin..ofcourse I trust u...ok bye gn...

Sachin- Areey suno toh...hello...

**...**

**At sachin's home..**

Sachin- Yeh ladhki bhi na bilkul pagal hai...I love purvi..:)

**At purvi's home..**

Purvi-I love u sachin...:):)

**A/N- No no no! This not the way I write a chap...I just wrote this chap becoz I had to write it...well I not satisfied with the ending of this fic...**

**But I promise next wala fic on sachvi gonna be bang-on...**

**Sorry If I didn't lived up to ur expectation in this particular chap...and even this entire fic...**

**Do review if u feel it was worth...thank you guys for all ur support and love that u all have always given me...I am so greatful to u all**

**Love**

**-Ananya**


End file.
